Just the Girl
by windwitch08
Summary: I'm just a 13 year old authorwannabe so bear with me if I'm not that good.. anyway.. this story.. it's about a princess who ran away and joined the Urumeshi team, until she gets kidnapped and tried to kill Kurama.. please read and review! thanks!
1. Chapter 1

** 6:45 in the morning, the phone rang. "Hello?" Ayumi answered in a very sleepy tone. "Right. Whatever. I'll be there in five minutes." Ayumi continued. She then stood up, took a bath and dressed up. She was wearing a black T-shirt that has a "100 HEARTBREAKER" print on it with a black jacket over it, black denim pants and a pair of rubber shoes. Her hair was pulled up, covered by a black cap that made you look like a guy. **

** Ayumi reached her destination. It was a huge castle in the middle of the forest. Quickly, she went inside and was welcomed by an ugly demon. "Welcome back, Mistress Ayumi." The demon said. "I told you, don't call me mistress or I'll erase you from your existence!" Ayumi shouted, whacking the ugly demon on the head then she walked ahead. At the end of the hall, there was a big door, which she quickly pushed that gave her a double-door entrance.**

** "I'm glad you can make it, Ayumi" a childish voice was heard. "Get on with it, short stuff." Ayumi said while standing in a table with a chair faced back. "Fine. Portal." The childish voice said as he turned his chair around, revealing Koenma. Then, a blue portal appeared and came out of it were four guys. The first one has a green high-gelled hair, the second one has an orange carrot-type like of hair, the third one was a cute guy with red hair and emerald green eyes, and the fourth one had a hair that defies all gravity and paired up with burning red eyes. "Guys, I would like to introduce you to your new team member, Ayumi Kajou." Koenma said as he pointed to Ayumi and Ayumi just replied with a simple "Yosup!" "Hey there, I'm Yusuke Urameshi." The high-gelled guy said. "Ayumi Kajou. Nice to meet you." Ayumi replied, shaking Yusuke's hand. "And I'm Kazuma Kuwabara." The carrot-top haired guy said and Ayumi just nodded. Ayumi looked at the two guys left and the hair-defying guy caught her attention seeing that the black dude was glaring at her. "Huh?" Ayumi asked the black dude and he just replied with a simple HN.**

** "I'm Kurama and this is Hiei. I'm afraid he's not that good at meeting friends." The guy with red hair said. "I think I can see that." Ayumi just replied and smiled at Hiei. "Okay now you know each other let me continue." Koenma said. "Faster short stuff I'm tired." Ayumi interrupted Koenma, which made Yusuke and Kuwabara laugh. "Ookay… There is a demon hiding at a school named Meiou high and I think Kurama studies there." Koenma explained and Kurama nodded. "Okay, so what's your point?" Ayumi interrupted again, being impatient. Koenma's starting to have a LOT of anime veins popping in his head yet he tried to stay calm to fully explain the mission. "Ayumi, you're going to be a new student at Meiou High School so Kurama's going to be your partner for this mission." Koenma declared. Hearing those words, Ayumi blushed a little but snapped out of it realizing that everybody is staring at her. "Okay, then Yusuke and Kuwabara will study at Shiji High, the same school that you went to before going here and Hiei will be a new student in that school. So that means that you three are partners for this mission. Got it?" Koenma finished and everybody just nodded. **

** "One more thing, Yusuke try your best not to get kicked out of school and same goes for you, Kuwabara. Hiei, don't just go slashing people around. Kurama, try your best not to become Youko and Ayumi don't just go and start beating up people. Now take care!" Koenma said not letting everybody talk as another portal appears and everybody (except Koenma and Ayumi) just went in. "What's up, Ayumi?" Koenma asked realizing that Ayumi was still there. "Yo Koenma, before I go in there, let me tell you one thing…" "Sure, what is it?" "I don't want them to know that I'm a girl. Got it? I'll tell them when I want to and I suggest you do the same thing." Ayumi whispered and went into the portal. "Uhm… Sure…" Koenma said even though he knows that Ayumi's gone.**

**>>BACK TO AYUMI AND THE GANG **

** "WHOW! COOL! This is just like my suite!" Ayumi shouted as they appeared in front of a mansion. "Your suite?" Yusuke asked, making sure he heard it right. "Yeah! I live alone so I have my own house and my own suite…" Ayumi explained. "WOW! Your family must be pretty rich!" Kuwabara said. "I guess so," Ayumi just said, sounding depressed. "What's wrong with you? You look like a shy girl surrounded by a group of men!" Yusuke asked and that made Ayumi a little shocked.**

** "A girl? Of course not! Why, do I LOOK like a girl?" Ayumi asked, trying to cover up for herself. "Not really… You just look so shy." Yusuke explained. "Don't worry, you don't have to be shy when you're with us." Kurama said and Ayumi just blushed again. Ayumi and the guys opened the door and went inside seeing 3 girls welcoming them.**


	2. Chapter 2

** From the left, the first one is a perky girl with sky blue hair. The second one is a girl with ice blue hair paired with ice blue eyes. The third one is a girl with short brown hair. "Welcome back!" the girl with ice blue hair, said. "It's glad to be back! Hi there Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted as he approached Yukina with a WIDE smile on his face. "So what did you do at Koenma's place?" the girl with sky blue hair asked. "And who's the cute guy?" the brown-haired girl asked, pointing at Ayumi. "Don't tell me you're replacing me already, Keiko." Yusuke said. "It could be possible if you stay that way!" Keiko talked back and the two started arguing. **

** "Hey there. I'm Ayumi Kajou and I'm the new team member." Ayumi said, talking to no one in particular. "Oh I see. You're the new team member! Nice to meet you! My name is Botan and I'm Koenma's secretary." The girl with sky blue hair said, shaking Ayumi's hand. "Nice to meet you. My name is Yukina." The girl with ice blue hair said, introducing herself and shook hands with Ayumi. "So who's the girl arguing with Yusuke?" Ayumi spoke up after the introduction. "She's Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend." Botan said. "**

** WHAT? GIRLFRIEND?" Ayumi sounded surprised but it caught no one's attention. "Yeah, why?" Botan replied and assured. "Maybe he's jealous coz' Yusuke has a nice girlfriend…" Kuwabara said sarcastically and Ayumi replied with a glare that shut Kuwabara up. "I was surprised coz' I can't believe that someone would even dare to be Yusuke's girlfriend!" Ayumi explained which was followed by a loud laugh made by Kuwabara and Keiko that made everyone stare at them and I guess that made Keiko and Yusuke stop arguing with each other, and I guess that's a good thing. "So I see. You're the new team member. I'm Keiko and it's nice to meet you." Keiko said, approaching you with a huge smile. "Uh… Ayumi Kajou. Nice to meet you too." Ayumi said, shaking Keiko's hand. Then they just talked when Kurama shouted that LUNCH IS READY!**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara started running their way to the kitchen. "I guess I'll have fun with them…" Ayumi said to herself. "Hey Ayumi, better hurry up or Yusuke and Kuwabara will eat all the food!" Botan said as she ran past Ayumi and went straight to the kitchen. "Well I'm not surprised if those two are pigs." Ayumi said to herself AGAIN (Ayumi: what? I love talking to myself…) Finally, Ayumi reached the kitchen to find the two pigs pigging around and she just reacted with a sigh. She looked around, finding out that the only empty seat was the one between Kurama and Hiei, which left her no choice but to sit there. Everybody started eating including Ayumi. **

** "So I guess we'll be classmates starting tomorrow." Kurama said. "Uhm… Yeah, I guess…" Ayumi said, her face all red. "What's wrong? You look kinda pale." Kurama said, his eyes showing concern which Ayumi blush some more. "It's nothing. I'm just a little tired so I'm gonna go get some rest." Ayumi said, standing up. Then she walked but stopped at the door. "Uhm… Botan, where's my room?" Ayumi asked with an anime sweat drop in her head. "Oh yeah! Your room hasn't been cleaned yet so you'll need to sleep at someone's room for the meantime." Botan said, with a HUGE perky smile. "Oh that's great… So where will I sleep now?" Ayumi asked, talking to herself. "You can stay in my room for the meantime if you want," Kurama said, walking past Ayumi who's as red as a tomato. "You know, for a guy, you blush so much!" Yusuke said. "Shut up or I'll kill you." Ayumi said in a cold voice and walked out. **

** She goes upstairs to look for Kurama's room. She knocked on every room. Finally, she knocked once more then Kurama opened the door. "Hey there, Ayumi." Kurama welcomed Ayumi with a sweet smile. "Uhm… Hey there, Kurama… And thanks for letting me stay in your room for a while." Ayumi thanked Kurama, bowing her head. But as she bowed her head, her cap fell off letting her black silky hair lay down and this surprised Kurama. Ayumi quickly grabbed the cap but she knew that it wouldn't help coz' Kurama saw it but she still tried to cover it up. **

** "Darn hair. I really should get myself a haircut." Ayumi said in a silly voice. "That's okay. Having a long hair is kinda nice…" Kurama said. After all, he also has a long hair. "Yeah… I guess so… Just tell me one thing oni…" Ayumi said, covering her hair up again. "What is it?" Kurama asked curiously. "Don't tell anyone that I have a long hair…" Ayumi said in a tone that showed Kurama that she could plead if necessary. "Sure." Kurama said. "You better coz' if you tell even a soul I'm gonna skin you alive." Ayumi threatened. "Okay, I promise, I won't tell anyone." Kurama said reassuringly while looking at Ayumi with a smile and again, Ayumi started blushing. "I'm going to change now. Can I use your bathroom?" Ayumi asked politely. "Sure thing, no problem!" Kurama said. **

** Ayumi took a quick bath and goes out of the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts that's only down to half of her legs, and a black loose T-shirt. She walks out of the bathroom seeing Kurama lying on the bed so Ayumi went straight to the couch. "Hey, why don't you use the other side of the bed?" Kurama asked. "Well… Uhm… I thought it would be kind of…" Ayumi blushed again but Kurama said that it's all right and he wouldn't mind. Then the door knocked so Kurama opened it but Ayumi stopped him. "Huh?" Kurama asked but he stopped seeing Ayumi covering her hair with the cap. "Okay, you can open it now." Ayumi declared so Kurama opened the door, revealing Yusuke, with Botan behind him. **

** Ayumi stood up, went to the door and stood beside Kurama, fixing her cap to make sure that it wouldn't fall off again. "Hey there! Yusuke and Botan, right?" Ayumi welcomed them with a big smile knowing that she'll stay at Kurama's room and she's gonna sleep on the same bed as him so she was really happy at that time because she thinks Kurama is hot and she has a crush on him. "Yo! We're playing truth or dare downstairs. Wanna join?" Yusuke asked with a big smile on his face. "Yeah! And we won't take NO for an answer!" Botan continued which left Ayumi and Kurama no choice but to join. "Sure! We'll join, right Kurama?" Ayumi said as she looked at Kurama who was just smiling. The four of them went down to find the others in a circle. Ayumi looked at the clock and to her surprise, it was only 3:45 in the afternoon. **

** "Move faster, will ya! I'm losing my patience here!" Kuwabara shouted with an annoyed face and that annoyed face annoys Ayumi. "So what? It's as if I'm gonna die if you lose your patience." Ayumi replied with a smirk and that made everybody giggle (except for Hiei). "Okay then! Let's get started!" Botan said. "Kuwabara, truth or dare?" Yusuke started. "Huh? Dare, of course!" Kuwabara replied with such confidence that everyone had to hear the dare. "Okay, I dare you to be Botan's girlfriend for four weeks or what we call A MONTH!" Yusuke said loudly that made everyone (except for Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan) laugh their hearts out. "WHAT!" Kuwabara and Botan shouted which made everybody laugh some more. After that long fight with them, they finally gave in and agreed to do the dare. "Okay, enough with me. Ayumi! Truth or Dare?" Botan asked Ayumi with a wide perky grin on her face. "Dare." **

** Ayumi answered quickly then Botan just started laughing. "What's up? Could you at least tell us the dare before you laugh?" Keiko asked. "Well, this dare is kinda weird…" Botan said, still laughing. "Well get on with it, perky." Yusuke said, obviously losing his patience. "Okay. Ayumi, I know that you're a guy but since you're staying in the same room as Kurama, I dare you to be his girlfriend for also a month and you'll stay in Kurama's room a month after you room has been cleaned." Botan said then she started laughing again (A/N: I know.. it's corny.. But it IS funny.. b) . Everybody, including Hiei (and except for you and Kurama) started laughing SO hard that Ayumi really blushed and I mean REALLY blushed. "Well I guess we have no choice," Kurama said calmly. "Yeah… It IS a dare after all…" Ayumi said, still blushing. **

** They kept on going and it all ended with Yukina sleeping on Hiei's room for a month, and Yusuke and Keiko are exchanging rooms. Well everybody knows that Yusuke's room is a big mess and Keiko's room is very GIRLY so everybody thought that it was a nice dare. Moments later, everybody (except for Hiei and Ayumi) was lying on the floor, still forming the circle. "Hey, where's Kurama?" Ayumi asked, realizing that Kurama was not on the "circle" anymore. "Dinner's ready!" Kurama announced and the two pigs started racing to the kitchen, AGAIN. "I guess I have to tell Kurama that I'm a-" Ayumi's usual habit of talking to herself was interrupted. **

** "You're a what?" Kurama asked as he walked beside Ayumi. "Huh? Oh it's nothing! I'm just talking to myself. Let's go to the kitchen before Yusuke and Kuwabara eats up all of our food!" Ayumi said, with an anime sweat drop on her forehead as she ran towards the kitchen. "Okay then, if you say so," Kurama said to no one in particular. He enters the kitchen, and sat beside Ayumi coz' that was their seating plan from that day on. Or at least almost. They formed a new seating plan. Kuwabara's beside Botan, followed by Yusuke and Keiko. In front of them are Kurama and Ayumi, beside them is Hiei and Yukina. "Man! You all are so quiet!" Yusuke shouted as he broke the silence. **

** "I'm finished eating. I'm going upstairs." Ayumi said as she walked out of the kitchen and goes upstairs to Kurama's room. She goes inside the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. But when she got out of the bathroom, she sees Kurama sitting on the bed, removing his shirt. "WHA-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" Ayumi shouted as she turns her head away, trying her best not to look at Kurama. "Huh? I'm just removing my shirt coz' I'm kinda sweaty and you were in the bathroom a while ago so I can't take a bath." Kurama said as he stood up and went into the bathroom. Ayumi sits on the bed, feeling stupid. _Of course! Kurama and the others think of me as a guy! I should keep it that way until time comes… _Ayumi thought to herself but Kurama who went out of the bathroom wearing a white shirt and black pants, which made Ayumi blush AGAIN, interrupted her.**


	3. Chapter 3

** "Are you alright? You seem very red." Kurama asked as he neared his face to Ayumi's, puts his right hand palm on Ayumi's forehead and puts his forehead at the back of his right hand. Now with that, Ayumi REALLY blushed. "Uhm no… I'm just really tired today…" Ayumi said, trying to snap out of the blushing. "Then I think you should rest now." Kurama said as he lied down beside Ayumi. "Oh, and before I forget…" Ayumi said, catching Kurama's attention. "Whatever you find out about me tomorrow, keep it to yourself if you still wanna live…" Ayumi warned Kurama. **

** "Why? And you sound so sure that I'm going to find out something about you tomorrow…" Kurama stated in a calm, but confused tone. "Look, I just know. We're going to be classmates from now on, and you're going to be my partner for this mission. And focusing on that I'm going to be your classmate, I know that you're going to find out something about me so promise me that you'll keep it a secret or I'll kill you." Ayumi said all that's there is to say so Kurama just nodded and answered a simple "I promise." **

** NEXT DAY _Ring! Ring! _The alarm clock rang. "Huh? Oh… Morning, Kurama…" Ayumi said as she stretched out her arms and stood up. "You know, you should hurry up coz' it's getting kinda late." Kurama said as he wore his uniform. "No, you go ahead. And tell the others to go ahead as well. Koenma said that I need to meet him first before I go to school for my first day." Ayumi said, making her way to the bathroom. "Okay then… See you at school!" Kurama said as he waved goodbye to Ayumi. **

** The moment that Kurama closed the door, Ayumi stood straight up, went to that bathroom and got ready for school. She wore her uniform (blouse and skirt) of Meiou High. Then, she let her hair lay down her back that made her look REALLY different from what she looked like the day before. She got her things ready, and just in the nick of time, a portal appeared and Ayumi went in it and reappeared at Koenma's office. "Are you ready, princess?" Koenma asked Ayumi. "I told you don't address me as a princess. I hate it. And remember I don't want any of my teammates know that I'm a girl. But I have to tell Kurama about it now shut your lips if you still want to live. Got it? Good." Ayumi said straight ahead, not letting Koenma speak even one word and steps into the portal and then again, reappeared in front of the school, looking very different. "Meiou High. I'm coming in." Ayumi talked to her self, letting out a deep sigh. She went straight to the principal's office, knocked, and came in. **

** "Good morning, I'm Ayumi Kajou, the new student. I'm here to get my schedule." Ayumi introduced herself automatically, since she's been moving into a lot of schools lately. "Oh! Miss Ayumi! It's an honor to have you here. Here's your schedule and I'm gonna introduce you to the class." The Principal said very excitingly. "Uhm, principal, can you do me a favor and don't address me as some important person and I would appreciate it very much if you treated me like how you treat other students. Please and thank you!" Ayumi declared and the Principal just nodded as he walked to your classroom with Ayumi following him. Finally, they reached the classroom and the Principal knocked. Ayumi released a VERY DEEP sigh and the principal noticed it and said "Not to worry coz' the people here are nice." That statement made Ayumi feel a lot better. So, the two of them came in and stepped on the platform.**

**"Dear class, I am here to announce that you will now have a new student. This is Ayumi Kajou, 16 years old." The Principal announced. "Yo. I'm Ayumi. Sup?" Ayumi said in a cold creepy voice that all the guys in class started whistling and hooting. _Where is he? I know he's in this class, I'm sure of it!_ Ayumi thought to herself, looking for Kurama. Then, he saw two empty chairs at the back of the classroom. "Uhm, excuse me Principal… Who sits at the back of the classroom?" Ayumi asked while pointing at the two empty seats at the back. "Oh! The one who sits there is the smartest student in the whole class. Souiichi Minamino… But his friends from other schools call him Kurama." The principal explained and everything became clear for Ayumi. **

** "So where is he?" Ayumi asked, thinking that Kurama knows how to cut classes. "The teachers call him for something about him being an honor." The Principal again explained. "And you can seat at the back, near the window. You'll be seating beside him." The principal said, then he walked out of the classroom leaving Ayumi who walks to her seat then the bell rang and Ayumi let out another deep sigh. It was recess. Ayumi was just seating on her desk reading some manga when she saw Kurama can in the room and sat in his desk that is beside you. "Hey there, Kurama." Ayumi said as he stood up and went to Kurama. "Uhm. Good morning. I'm afraid I haven't seen you before but you look kinda familiar…" Kurama greeted as he stared at Ayumi. "You know that's very rude of you…" Ayumi said, turning her head away and Kurama just kept on staring at Ayumi, still confused. Ayumi sighed again and continued. **

** "I just met you yesterday and you've forgotten me already? You're so mean…" Ayumi said joking around with the confused Kurama. "Remember? I slept at your room last night, slept on your bed, and I'm your girlfriend for a month!" Ayumi shouted in a whispery voice and Kurama got it all figured out as his eyes widened like O.O and stared at Ayumi with surprise. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Ayumi said with sarcasm. **

** "Ayumi? You're a girl?" Kurama said as you two walked along the hallways. "Yep? Big surprise, eh? Now as I told you last night, tell anyone that I'm a girl and I'll skin you alive." Ayumi said in a threatening voice. "Sure… Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Kurama replied, giving Ayumi a sweet smile. " Good. Now let's go, the bell's gonna ring." Ayumi said as the bell rang a few seconds later. _She's good… _Ayumi heard Kurama say in his mind. "Thanks!" Ayumi said back to Kurama who just stared at her as the both of them went to go back to their classroom. **

** Classes went on and on and Ayumi's feeling kinda bored so she decided to doze off for a while. Just then she feels a presence in front of her so she looked up seeing their teacher in front of Ayumi. "Kajou-sama, would you be so kind to answer the algebraic problem written on the board?" the teacher said. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever…" Ayumi said as she walked her way to the blackboard. Minutes later, the board was filled with math solutions and everyone (including Kurama) just stared at Ayumi. "That's very good, Miss Ayumi. You got it all correct." The teacher said as she watched Ayumi walk back to her seat and goes back to sleep. **

** The same thing happened in every class. Sleep, answer, praise, and sleep. The cycle kept on repeating itself until the final school bell rang. Kurama and Ayumi are walking together to go to Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei. "Hey, you were great a while ago." Kurama started the conversation in a very impressed tone of voice. "Just got lucky with the questions, I guess." Ayumi replied. "Huh? Got lucky?" Kurama repeated. "Yeah, it happens every time in all the schools that I went into. When I'm called, I already expect a question or a problem to answer so I think hard about the thing that I know about or I studied and luckily that's what the teachers ask me. Just a simple stroke of luck, I guess." Ayumi explained as they kept walking. "Nah. I don't think it was just a stroke of luck. Maybe you're really smart…" Kurama disagreed. "Yeah… Maybe… I hope so…" Ayumi whispered to herself but she knew that Kurama can hear her so Ayumi just smiled. **

** "WAIT… We're going to Yusuke and the other's school, right?" Ayumi asked stopping in the middle of their walk and Kurama just nodded. Ayumi ran into the nearest bathroom and went back outside wearing a blue shirt with a jacket, black pants and her hair covered by a hat. "Whew! I almost forgot to change!" Ayumi sighed as she tried to catch her breath and the two of them kept on walking. **

** "Lemme ask you something… Why don't you want them to know that you're a girl?" Kurama asked out of curiosity and another reason is that he just wants to know WHY. "Well I guess that I'm scared that if I tell them that I'm a girl they might treat me differently than they did before…" Ayumi explained and Kurama got the idea and that's good. "…but I'm glad that you're still treating me the way you did before when you knew me as a guy. That's what I want to happen with the other guys but I'm afraid they won't and I guess the time will come when I would want to tell them…" Ayumi paused, looked at Kurama, and smirked.**

**"And I think it would be much fun to fool Yusuke and Kuwabara for a while, don't you think?" Ayumi continued and Kurama just kept on smiling seeing that Ayumi can easily open up to him. "Okay we're here," Kurama said as the two of them stood by another school. **


	4. Chapter 4

** They walked in and quickly saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei standing at the foyer. "Hiei, that uniform suits you. I didn't know that blue was your color…" Ayumi said sarcastically as Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed. "So let's go then!" Ayumi declared but everybody wasn't moving. "Not yet, they might get angry and shout at us again." Yusuke said as Ayumi just stared at him and raised an eyebrow but now she gets it as she sees Keiko and Botan running into their direction. "Hey there!" "Sorry we're late," Botan and Keiko apologized and Ayumi just nodded so they all went to Koenma's office for some information about the demon they're after. "Yo Koenma!" Koenma heard a voce as he watches at Ayumi and the others step out of the portal. **

** "Welcome back, team. Now about the demon that you're after." Koenma was stopped by an interruption. "Uhm, let me guess, name is Tenshi, 19 years old and a gangster from the demon world who lost control of himself and is now killing anyone that goes in his way…" Ayumi continued and the whole gang was just plain shocked O.O when Koenma just nodded. "Yes and he happens to be one of the students at Meiou High School. Oh and one more thing, his gang is also at the human world. There are five of them the two are at Meiou High and the other two is at Shiji High." Koenma finished. "But there are five of them! If the two is at Meiou and the other two is at our school, where's the fifth one?" Yusuke asked as he started counting his fingers. "I think Ayumi can explain that." Koenma said, leaving the explanation all to Ayumi. **

** "Well it's simple. I'm the fifth member and I also happen to be their leader." Ayumi explained it all in that one simple sentence. "But if you're the fifth gangster, why are you at our team? And does that mean that you're a demon as well?" Kuwabara asked, being his usual stupid self. "For once, you're right, Kuwabara. But I'm not fully demon." Ayumi said, confusing everyone again. "What do you mean by not fully demon?" Yusuke asked again. "Well, just like Yusuke, Ayumi is 50 demon and 25 human." Koenma explained knowing that Ayumi wanted him to do it. "Wait, if she-" Kurama stopped when Ayumi glared at him at the word "she". **

** "I mean if he's 50 demon and 25 human, what's the other 25?" Kurama continued, finishing his question. "Well I want to keep the other 25 a secret. No more questions." Ayumi finished up, and went in the portal leaving the gang. "Tell me Koenma, what kind of demon is Ayumi?" Kuwabara asked, trying to be curious and MORE stupid. "Well, on that 50 percent demon being of his, he is 1/4 ice fox demon, 1/4 water fox demon, and 1/2 wind fox demon. **

** "Well she must be pretty powerful…" Kurama said to no one in particular. "She?" Yusuke and Kuwabara repeated and Kurama just sweat dropped. "Did I say she? I meant he…" Kurama said, trying to cover him up and the two dumbos fell for it and Hiei just smirked. So, they went in the portal again to go straight home because they still have a LOT of homework to do. **

**>>BACK AT THE MANSION **

** Ayumi was at Kurama's room, channel surfing. She learned that hobby from Miharu Ogawa, a friend of hers. "Um… What to watch what to watch… Uhm… Barbie? Too childish. Bratz? Too funky. Ooh Princess Diaries 2! Haven't watched this for a long time now!" Ayumi said, talking to herself when suddenly the door opened and she quickly flipped the channel into a Kill Bill movie. **

** "Don't worry, it's just me." Kurama said calmly as he sees Ayumi sigh and flip the channel back to Disney Channel. "You scared me back there… Hehe…" Ayumi said as she stared at Kurama. "Yeah and if that wasn't me I think you'd forget to wear your cap…" Kurama said as he pointed to Ayumi's cap on the bed as her hair lies down on her back. "What's everybody doing?" Ayumi asked, realizing that it was TOO quiet for an afternoon. "Everybody's doing they're homework. Did you finish yours, Ayumi?" Kurama said and asked Ayumi if her homework is done. "Well our teacher was kinda proud of me a while ago so they decided not to give me any homework for today. How about you?" Ayumi answered and asked Kurama the same question. "I'm finished doing my homework but I think that the others are having a hard time with it…" Kurama said in a calm but sarcastic tone and Ayumi just smirk so they went downstairs to help the guys out. **

**>>DOWNSTAIRS **

** In the living room, you can find all of them (girls: Yukina, Keiko, and Botan. Boys: Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara) sitting around in a table with books scattered on the boy's side of the table. "Yosup guys?" Ayumi greeted them with a wave but her greeting was replied with the guys (even Hiei and except for the girls) giving her and Kurama the HELP ME look on their faces which made Ayumi smirk but then agreed to help them. Ayumi and Kurama taught all the guys whatever's needed and at last, finished up after an hour and a half of teaching Kuwabara. **

** "Hey Hiei, I need to talk to you. Outside, now." Ayumi said immediately and to everyone's surprise, Hiei quickly followed. OUTSIDE "Look, I know you know my secret." Ayumi started. "That you're a girl? That you're a princess? That you're also a witch?" Hiei continued and Ayumi just nodded. The both of them are telepathic so that means that they can both read minds. "Now I don't want you to tell anyone that secret of mine and I mean ALL of it or else…" Ayumi stopped. "Or else what?" Hiei asked, letting Ayumi continue. "Or else I'll tell Yukina that you're her brother." Ayumi threatened and Hiei's eyes just narrowed. **

** "And not just that… You know Miharu Ogawa, right?" Ayumi asked and Hiei's eyes widened. "She's a really good friend of mine and she tells me everything so I know that Haru-chan is YOUR girlfriend. And trust me, I can tell that to anyone when you say a single word about my secrets. Deal?" Ayumi continued and Hiei just replied with a simple HN. _I found out the shrimp's weakness! Thanks Haru! _Ayumi thought to herself as she walked upstairs telling everyone that she's skipping dinner. **

** She went upstairs, took a bath, dressed up, and started drawing on her sketchpad, which was hidden under the bed. "Nice drawing." Kurama said as he appeared behind Ayumi without her noticing and that made her throw her pencil out the window. "Oh no! My star pencil!" Ayumi shouted sadly. Kurama apologized and Ayumi forgave him and told him that she had a lot with her while pulling another pencil out of her bag and kept drawing. After a few minutes of drawing, erasing and being happy with Kurama watching her, she finishes and shows Kurama. "That's really nice! You're really good at that, aren't you?" Kurama said as he looked at Ayumi's drawing of Kurama and Ayumi in their school uniforms. **

** "Thanks! No one's ever told me that before…" Ayumi replied in a happy tone but the last sentence made Kurama kinda curious. "Why? You're really talented in art." Kurama asked, as well as comforting Ayumi. "Not that it's just that I don't show my drawings to anyone! Hahaha! My parents don't even know that I keep a lot of sketchpad filled with my drawings here in my bag! And I think they won't support me if I tell them…" Ayumi said, in a happy voice thinking that she might see Kurama worried about her. "Oh I see. But I think they'll be really proud of you when they see your drawings…" Kurama said in a calm, but comforting voice which made Ayumi reply with just a simple thanks. **

** The two lied in bed, and got ready to sleep. "Hey, you know what? Miharu's coming here tomorrow. You know her, right?" Ayumi started the conversation without feeling any sleepy at all. "Oh really? She's the person who always pisses you off, right?" Kurama said, remembering. "You know, it's really nice to see you and Hiei again." Ayumi said as she smiled at Kurama, and fell asleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

** The next morning, it was Saturday. Ayumi's eyes slowly opened, looked at the clock, and saw that it was only 5:02 in the morning and the sun is already rising. "Oh man. I woke up too early… But I think Kurama woke up much earlier." Ayumi said as she looked for Kurama, which happens to be not around the room. So, she did her morning routines, stood up the bed, took a shower, washed her face, dressed up, and went downstairs to make breakfast while bringing her sketchpad along with her. "Oh! Morning Kurama!" Ayumi greeted in surprise as she sees Kurama making breakfast in the kitchen. **

** "Morning, Ayu. You're up early and I think that happens rarely." Kurama said in a calm but sarcastic voice. "You don't have to say that you know… And besides, I can't go back to sleep when I wake up with the sun rising and you perfectly know that!" Ayumi shouted in a bratty manner but calmed down quickly. "So what's for breakfast?" Ayumi asked, being back to normal. "Hotdogs and pancakes. Your favorite, right?" Kurama stated as he kept on cooking. "Good thing you remembered. I'm making the hot chocolate." Ayumi said as she went beside Kurama to make the hot chocolates. **

** "So Miharu's coming here today, huh?" Kurama started the conversation. "Yeah! I'm really looking forward to it! I haven't seen her for months no maybe years!" Ayumi shouted in excitement and Kurama just smiled. "But she always does her best to piss me off!" Ayumi continued with her in chibi mode. "Don't worry, I'm here. If she tries to piss you off, I'm gonna stop her." Kurama said, smiling sweetly at Ayumi. **

** "You always smile like that and I kinda missed it." Ayumi said as she smiled back at Kurama. "Yeah… Oh, you might want to wear this before the others come," Kurama said while handing a red cap. "Oh right! Thanks for reminding me! That was close…" Ayumi sighed as he covered her hair with her hat AGAIN and the others came just right after she's finished and again, she let out a big sigh, which made Kurama smile and continue on making their breakfast. "Good morning, Kurama and Ayumi!" Keiko greeted happily as Yusuke grinned ay Ayumi who was just staring cluelessly at all of them standing at the door. Um… Good morning, Keiko and good morning everybody!" Ayumi greeted with a big smile in her face and a sweat drop behind her head and Kurama just continued the greeting. "So what's for breakfast?" Botan asked, being her usual perky self. "Hotdogs and pancakes." Kurama answered. "And hot chocolate! My favorite!" Ayumi continued. **

** "You know, you're too perky for a guy." Yusuke said. "Well is he really a guy?" Kuwabara mentioned as Keiko hit Kuwabara. "That's really rude of you, Kuwabara." Keiko said as everybody laughed. "Oh yeah! Before I forget, we're having a guest here!" Ayumi said as she and Kurama served the food at sat down at the table. "Really?" Yusuke asked with a surprised but NOT-AGAIN look on his face. "Yeah, and Koenma approved it already whether you like it or not, Yusuke." Ayumi answered as Yusuke stared at Ayumi. "How did you…?" Yusuke stared some more, really confused. "Simple. Ayumi is telepathic. She can read minds." Kurama answered in Ayumi's place who didn't mind and kept on eating. "You done now? I'm going to continue then," Ayumi said when everybody was quiet. "She is a friend of mine both in the human world, and demon world. She's going to stay here for a while." Ayumi continued. **

** "She? So she's a girl? I hope she's pretty." Yusuke asked and Keiko hit him with her fist and Yusuke's face fell flat on the pancakes, which made Kuwabara laugh and Yukina giggle a little. "Yes. She's a girl and her name is Miharu Ogawa." Ayumi finished when she stared at Hiei with a grin on her face seeing Hiei's eyes widen just as she expected to. "Yes, Hiei. Her name is Miharu Ogawa and I believe that you know her, right?" Ayumi said as she kept on staring at Hiei with a wide grin on her face followed by Kurama which made everybody stare at him. "Really? You know her?" Kuwabara asked. "So is she pretty, then?" Yusuke followed and Keiko did the same thing again.**

**"Yeah I know her. She's a total pain in the neck." Hiei replied in an oh-so-cold voice of his. "Yeah right," Ayumi muttered and Hiei just glared at her so she tried to read his mind. "_Say anything more and I'll tell them that you're a girl and that Kurama's your boyfriend." _Ayumi heard Hiei threaten her but it was no use. "_Tell them that I'm a guy and Kurama's my boyfriend and I'll tell them that Miharu is you girlfriend."_ Ayumi talked in her mind knowing that Hiei could also read minds and is now reading hers. _"And remember, I know that Yukina is your sister."_ That sentence shut Hiei up and they both realized that everybody is staring at the two of them. **

** "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Ayumi said as she went into the living room, opened the TV and started channel surfing. "HEY! COOL DRAWINGS!" Ayumi heard Yusuke shout from the kitchen that made her mouth the word _shit_ as she remembered that she left her sketchpad at the kitchen. She ran as fast as she could but when she reached the kitchen, it was too late. All of them (except Kurama and Hiei) was grouped together, looking and browsing at her drawings. **

** "You know you shouldn't look at stuff that isn't yours without getting any permission from its owner!" She said as she quickly ran in front of them and took the sketchpad from Yusuke's hands and closed it quickly. "We're sorry," Yukina apologized. "Yeah… But the drawings were really nice! You're really talented you know…" Keiko said, praising her as the rest of them agreed. "Oh really…" Ayumi reacted like she didn't believe it and went back to the living room to continue channel surfing. "Hey Ayumi," Keiko said as she sat beside Ayumi. "Um… Hey Keiko!" Ayumi greeted, not getting her eyes away from the screen. "Sorry about a while ago," Keiko apologized again as she moved closer to Ayumi who's still keeping her eyes glued to the screen. "No problem. I'm just not used to letting my friends see my artwork," Ayumi replied in a calm voice but suddenly stopped as she feels Keiko moving a bit much closer to her. **

** "Well, actually, none of my friends even know that I know how to draw." Ayumi continued. "Oh really? Well I think there's nothing wrong with telling them…" Keiko reacted. "Well I guess so… And Keiko, you might want to move a little bit away from me I can't breathe…" Ayumi said in a fake suffocating voice. "Oh! Gomen!" Keiko shouted as she moved away a little when they both realized that everybody's done cleaning up in the kitchen and on their way to the living room. "Hey there!" Yusuke shouted as he went to sit between Keiko and Ayumi. "Hey, Yusuke." Ayumi said in a cold voice which made everybody misunderstand the scene. "So did we disturb something?" Botan said in a perky way and that made Kurama giggle a little. "Yes," Ayumi replied immediately and everyone's eyes widened. "You disturbed me from my channel surfing." Ayumi continued and everybody just kept quiet. **

** "Oh yeah, sorry 'bout your sketchpad a while ago." Yusuke apologized for the first time. "Nah! That's okay… Wanna play cards?" Ayumi asked as she turned the TV off and went to get the deck of cards from the table. "That sounds fun," Kurama said as he walked to the table and sat beside Ayumi. Everybody followed and sat around the table while Ayumi distributed the cards. **

** "What the heck's taking her so long!" Ayumi shouted after an hour later and still playing cards, but nobody seemed to mind her so they just kept on playing. Another hour passed by, and it's still 9:00 am. "I'm bored," Ayumi shouted as she lied on the floor, followed by everyone (except Hiei, Kurama and Yukina). "Hey Ayumi," Keiko said but stopped as Yukina looked at her and they both nodded which made everybody look at both of them and raised an eyebrow. **

** "What is it, Keiko?" Ayumi asked curiously. "Can we look at your drawings? Please?" Yukina and Keiko asked and everybody made an anime fall. "Well you've seen some of them so I guess there's no use hiding the rest. Here," Sighing deeply, Ayumi finally gave in and handed them the sketchpad. Everybody gathered around and looked at the drawings.**


	6. Chapter 6

** On the first page, there was no drawing. Just a lettering of the name Ayumi Kajou and some black and pink background with hearts and roses. "Man! You made this! This is SO gay!" Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara started to burst into laughter. "I think I'll have a hard time covering up for myself," Ayumi said as she remained seated with Kurama and Hiei, far from the others. "You think? You showed them all your drawings," Hiei replied in his usual cold voice. They moved on coz' the next three pages were blank. The first drawing they saw were Ayumi (on her girl side n.n) and a girl with long black hair both wearing gangster suits and Ayumi was wearing a black skirt. **

** "Whoa! These girls are pretty!" Kuwabara shouted as he and Yusuke drooled over the drawings and both Keiko and Yukina just stared at the two. "Mine's on the right and you take the left one, Kuwabara," Yusuke said as Kuwabara just nodded and the two freaks continued laughing while behind them, Ayumi's twitching her eyes. "Eew…" Ayumi murmured and the two just stared at her with a WHY look on their faces so Ayumi answered them. "Bakas. I'm on the left and Miharu's on the right at that drawing," Ayumi explained and the two just snickered but stopped when Ayumi glared at them. **

** On the second drawing, they reacted the same but they started hooting and whistling. "What's on the second drawing?" Kurama asked?" Kurama asked. "Freaks. I drew Miharu and me in Kimonos that we wore last winter party." Ayumi explained again with a tiny anime vein popping. "Hn. I'm sure Miharu hated it wearing that Kimono," Hiei said as he smirked and Ayumi saw Kurama stare at Hiei, looking surprised. "Don't worry, he knows. Besides, there's no need to hide it from him coz' he's going to see Miharu and the four of us DID live together before, right?" Ayumi said, finishing it all. "Yeah, guess you're right…" Kurama agreed. **

** "HEY LOOK! HIEI AND KURAMA ARE HERE!" Yusuke said as they walked towards them and sat beside the three, making a circle. Yusuke laid the sketchpad down on the floor carpet showing Ayumi's drawing. (What it looks like: Kurama and Ayumi leaning on each other on a bleacher, next to Ayumi is Miharu with her legs crossed over Hiei's neck who is sitting on the floor, looking like his usual self but a little suffocated.) Ayumi, Kurama and Hiei gasped but they knew it was too late so they just let them look at it. **

** "Hey Ayumi, these two guys are Kurama and Hiei, right?" Yusuke asked and Ayumi just nodded. "You're good! But who are the two girls?" Keiko asked and Ayumi was just about to answer when Yukina accidentally interrupted her. "Hey, don't you think that the girl beside Kurama looks a lot like Ayumi?" Yukina asked while pointing at Ayumi. Everybody (except for the three) stared at the drawing, looked at Ayumi, blinked twice and looked at the drawing again as Ayumi gulped silently. "No! That's my sister I mean my friend I mean my sister! Yeah! My sister!" Ayumi quickly shouted, covering for herself and everybody simply fell for it. "Okay then but who's the one beside her?" Yusuke continued as he pointed at Miharu. "Oh that's…" _Ding Dong!_ The ringing of the doorbell stopped Ayumi. **

** "That's her!" Ayumi shouted as she quickly stood up and approached the door. "Places everybody!" she shouted as everybody just stood up not knowing what to do and Ayumi standing on the door with Kurama and Hiei stood behind her. Ayumi opened the door to reveal a girl with black long hair and blue eyes and she's wearing a blue shirt, black pants and a pair of chucks. "Miharu! Miharu! Miharu!" Ayumi screamed as she hugged Miharu tightly she couldn't even speak. "Dude, you're suffocating me," Miharu replied in a weak voice that made Ayumi let go, saying a big SORRY while Miharu just nodded. **

** "Nice to see you again, Miharu," Kurama said and Miharu just nodded, leaving Hiei to say a simple HN. "What? You're not happy to see me again? You're mean!" Miharu shouted in an OH-SO-LOUD-BUT-FAKE depressed tone that made everybody stare at Hiei who once again replied with a simple HN. "Well that's not nice," Ayumi said as she helped Miharu with all her bags and goes upstairs. "Ayumi, why the heck are you dressed like that? You look like a boy!" Miharu asked as they walked along the hallway. "Well they don't know that I'm a girl and I want it to stay that way," Ayumi replied with three sweat drops at the back of her head. ****"Oh I see… You know, this house is huge!" **

** Miharu complimented. "You requested for this, didn't you?" Miharu asked Ayumi who just keeps on smiling with hidden anime sweat drops. "You got me there… I mean… I'm not used to living in small places you know… And I'm also afraid of the dark so I told Koenma to let the guys and us stay in a place that looks like a part of the palace. But my suite isn't ready yet so I'm staying at Kurama's room." Ayumi confessed, knowing that it would be useless to hide everything from Miharu. "I know, I know… You're one spoiled princess…" Miharu said but stopped because Ayumi covered Miharu's mouth with her hand. "Don't say that I'm a princess! What if someone's listening?" Ayumi asked, as she released her hand from Miharu who's trying to catch her breath. **

** "Stupid everyone's downstairs! And why did you cover my mouth anyway?" Miharu asked, sounding annoyed. "Don't know… Maybe I just wanted to…" Ayumi answered in a strange tone and Miharu just stared at her, raising an eyebrow. "Well, here's your room!" Ayumi shouted, being perky as always. She opened the door revealing a familiar black room with only one window, on top of the bed and she saw Miharu mouth the word _Oh shit…_ **

** "I see you still remember it," Ayumi said. "But this is Hiei's room!" Miharu shouted as she strangled Ayumi, both on their chibi forms. "Hey, if my suite is not even finished, how about yours, right?" Ayumi said with an IN-A-MATTER-OF-FACT tone of voice. "But I told Koenma that I don't want a suite and I just want a plain bedroom!" Miharu complained. "Koenma told me that yesterday. They're all working on both your room and mine. Happy?" Ayumi said, being annoyed so Miharu just nodded. "And Hiei doesn't know this so arrange your things before he finds out." Ayumi said being senseless and she started to read Miharu's mind and heard "_Why Hiei's room? I can stay at anyone's room but Hiei!"_ so she talked back. **

** "If you don't want to stay at Hiei's room, there's Yusuke's messy room, Botan's pink room, Keiko's girly room, and Yukina's freezing room. You choose." Ayumi said, giving Miharu all the choices. "I guess Hiei's room will do," Miharu finally said. She never liked those kinds of rooms. She hates pink and girly stuff. "LUNCH IS READY!" The two girls heard Kurama shout so they both went downstairs to eat. A new member means a new seating arrangement. But it wasn't changed that much because the only difference was that Ayumi is between Miharu and Kurama. "Let's eat!" all of them shouted as they started eating. **

** "Hey Ayumi, you're still eating politely, aren't you?" Miharu asked as she sees Ayumi seating straight like a princess in a royal ball. "Well you see, my family always wanted us to sit in a proper manner so it won't be uncomfortable in the eyes of any visitor among the grounds," (A/N: say wha?)Ayumi said as she quickly covered her mouth as she looked around seeing everybody looking at her weirdly. "Oh, never mind what I said, hahaha!" Ayumi continued as everybody looked at her, with blinking eyes. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Ayumi and Miharu said at the same time and everybody just went back to eating. **

** "Well you two are getting pretty along," Kurama said as Ayumi frowned. "Well that's just going to happen today, I'm afraid." Ayumi said as Kurama and the others stared at them. "Well that's because we just seen each other again. Later on, you'll see she's going to piss me off again, revealing all my secrets to everybody," Ayumi said as everybody raised an eyebrow and Miharu just snickered. "I'm finished eating," Ayumi announced as she stood up, went to Kurama's room and started channel surfing. "So I guess that's your hobby now?" Ayumi heard a voice as she looked behind and saw Miharu standing at the door.**


	7. Chapter 7

**haha! I finally figured out how to use this stuff.. haha.. anyway.. Do I really have to put a disclaimer? You already know that I don't own YYH and it's characters (except for Ayumi, Miharu, and some of the demons).. yah.. this stuff is kinda long so I hope you have the patience to read all the chapters and to review.. I'm just a 13-year old author-wannabe so I would really appreciate it if your review for me to improve.. haha.. thanks!**

* * *

"**As if you care," Ayumi replied, rolling her eyes. "Besides, you're the one who taught me this thing," Ayumi continued. "I know, your welcome." Miharu said, followed by a smirk. "Look, I'm telling you, I don't want anyone to know that I'm a girl okay?" Ayumi said in an ALMOST crying voice. "We'll see…" Miharu replied in a strange voice that made Ayumi look around to see Miharu behind her, grinning and she just replied with a deep sigh.**

"**Okay then… Can I borrow your cap? It's so nice…" Miharu asked in a nice way that made Ayumi raise an eyebrow. "Okay then… But don't tell anyone that I have long hair…" Ayumi replied as she removed the cap from her head and her beautiful hair lied down on her back, but she looked at Miharu who was closing her eyes so she tried to read her mind. "_Hiei, coast is clear, bring them in!"_ Ayumi heard Miharu's thoughts and tried to get the cap back again but it was no use. **

"**Sorry, I really like your cap and I think I'll keep it for a while." Miharu said as she stood up, approached the door and opened it revealing Hiei and the guys. "Where's Ayumi?" Hiei asked in a calm voice as they looked at the two empty beanbags. **

**>>Ayumi's POV **

** It's official. My life will be miserable from this day on. I told Miharu that I don't want anyone to know that I'm a girl and I totally forgot the fact that I can't trust Miharu with my secrets. I saw her looking at my cap then she just asked me if she could borrow it for a while. Well what could be wrong? It's just a cap. **

** But I guess I was wrong. When she got the cap, I saw her closing her eyes so I planned to read her mind. "_Hiei, coast is clear. Bring them in!"_ I heard Miharu tell Hiei and now I knew what was going on. She's going to reveal my secrets one by one but I just can't let that happen. **

** I tried to get the cap from her but she wouldn't and she said that she likes it and she's going to keep it for a while as she stood up, approached the door and opened it, revealing Hiei and everybody else so I quickly hid under the bed and I heard Hiei asking where I am and I knew that they're going to find me soon. So I waved my hand, and another cap appeared. I quickly took it and tried to cover my hair with it when somebody just pulled me out of the bed. **

**>>BACK TO STORY **

** Miharu saw a pair of feet under the bed and smirked. She pulled it out of the bed, revealing Ayumi with her hair covered again. "Hey there guys… I just dropped something under the bed," Ayumi said as she fixed her cap. "Oh I see… So why are we here anyway?" Yusuke asked and Ayumi just shrugged. "I'm going to the living room. I wanna have a snack." Ayumi said as she went downstairs, followed by Kurama. **

"**That was close!" Ayumi shouted while getting a bottle of vodka from the fridge. "Hehe… I guess this secret of yours will be harder to keep with Miharu around." Kurama said as Ayumi handed him a bottle of vodka. "Hey girls! Why don't we go shopping?" Ayumi shouted as she sees Botan and Keiko going downstairs.**

"**Huh? Did you just invite us to go shopping?" Botan asked. "But aren't boys supposed to hate shopping?" Keiko continued and Ayumi just widened her eyes as she lost track of her being a guy. "Well, what Ayumi's saying is that if you want to go shopping, he can take you there and he'll pay all the expenses." Kurama covered Ayumi up as Ayumi just sighed and Kurama just smiled with his eyes looking like an upside-down letter u (like this n.n).**

"**Really? That's great!" Botan shouted. "Oh thank you thank you!" Keiko continued. "Thank you very much Ayumi!" Yukina followed. "Wait. I'll do that if you do just one tiny favor…" Ayumi said as she called them closer and whispered as everybody nodded. **

**>>AT THE KITCHEN **

** Miharu is seated on the kitchen table, drinking some coffee when the girls came in. "Hey Miharu, the girls and I want to hang out with you… Can we? Please oh please?" Botan and Keiko pleaded and Miharu just nodded so the three of them tool Miharu outside, to see a limousine waiting for the three surprised ladies and the suspicious Miharu. **

"**Whose limo is this?" Miharu asked in a very suspicious tone. "Just get in! The guys are waiting!" Botan said as she pushed Miharu to inside the limo, seeing all of them sitting comfortably. "Yo!" Ayumi shouted as Miharu mouthed the word _shit_ and she tried to escape but the door was locked and they were already on their way.**

"**You evil!" Miharu shouted. "Thanks for teaching me to." Ayumi said as Miharu kept seated. "Where the hell are we going anyway?" Miharu asked and all of them just pointed outside. "Oh no, not the mall…" Miharu said but she had no choice. She was already there and the guys loved teasing others so they cooperated with this.**

"**Okay so where should we go first?" Keiko asked and everybody shrugged except for Ayumi who kept on grinning. "Hey you know, it's summer already so why don't you guys buy Miharu some swimsuits?" Ayumi asked and the girls just nodded as they went to the nearest shop. **

**

* * *

**

A/N: if you must know, Miharu is Ayumi's best friend and they are TOTALLY different.. Miharu hates pink and girly stuff while Ayumi is everything that Miharu hates.. yah.. wait for the next chapter! Please read and review! b


	8. Chapter 8

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**yeah.. on the last chapter, Ayumi dragged Miharu to the mall to buy some swimsuits. Obviously, she's trying to piss Miharu off. Read and Review people! thanks! n.n

* * *

**

** The girls went around the shop with Botan watching Miharu. Everyone had picked their swimsuits (well the girls were the one who picked Miharu's) so they went to the fitting room as the guys waited. At last, they were done and they came out of the fitting room, wearing their swimsuits (Keiko: green two piece, Botan: sky blue two piece, Yukina: sky blue one piece). Everybody, except for Miharu. "Hey girls!" Ayumi shouted as she pointed at Miharu's fitting room. **

** They got the message, and pulled Miharu out wearing a black one-piece swimsuit. "Perfect! Now if that's your final choice put it in the counter and I'll pay for it." Ayumi announced and the girls changed and did what Ayumi said. The swimsuit was all paid and they went to buy shoes. They did what they have to do and Ayumi paid for it all. When everything was finished, they went back to the mansion. **

** "You know I'm going to get you for this," Miharu said, trying to scare Ayumi. "Yeah, whatever." Ayumi replied in a cold voice, which was followed by a silent gulp. They had dinner, and they all sat in the living room staring at nothing. "Hey guys! Wanna go clubbing?" Miharu asked and everybody nodded and Ayumi's eyes widened. "I'm going to go upstairs for a while. I feel tired," Ayumi said as she walked upstairs. **

** "Are you coming with us?" Kurama asked as he went inside the room. "I'd love to but I don't know…" Ayumi said in a worried voice. "Don't know what?" Kurama repeated, obviously telling Ayumi to continue. "If we go clubbing, I'll need to go as a girl because I can't wear a guy's clothes while in the club and the guys don't even know that I'm a girl so how the heck am I going with you as a girl?" Ayumi said, really worried. "Kurama, I need help." Ayumi said as she looked at Kurama with desperate eyes. **

**>>MINUTES LATER **

** Kurama walked downstairs, seeing everyone staring at him. "Ayumi and I are not coming with you tonight," Kurama announced and everybody asked WHY, suspiciously. "Ayumi has a fever and its kind of high. I think I'll stay here to watch him." Kurama said and everybody fell silent. "I think it's unfair leaving them behind," Keiko said in a worried way and everyone agreed. **

** "I know, why don't we just go clubbing when Ayumi's feeling better?" Botan suggested and everybody denied because they're already dressed up. And after a lot of argument, they decided to stay. Ayumi was seating on the bed, watching TV but jumped and quickly lied down the bed when she heard footsteps along the hallway. Shelied down, hid her hair and pretended sick as the door opened, revealing Kurama. **

** "Whew! Don't you scare me like that!" Ayumi shouted as she threw a pillow at Kurama. "Sorry," Kurama said as he threw the pillow back at Ayumi. "So what happened?" Ayumi asked. "Well they're not going anymore. But Miharu said that all of us are going swimming tomorrow." Kurama told Ayumi the surprising news that made Ayumi sit on the bed and shout "WHAT!" in a tone that made everybody go upstairs.**

**Ayumi quickly pretended sick, still hiding her hair and covering her whole body with a thick blanket. "Hey Kurama!" The both of them heard Yusuke as they see everyone running inside their room. "Yeah?" Kurama answered in a calm voice. "What was that loud shout?" Keiko asked and Ayumi just sweat dropped. "Oh, that's the TV. I turned it on and I guess I didn't know that the volume was that loud," Kurama explained as if it was true and the others fell for it (again) and so they left the room. **

** "That was REALLY close," Ayumi said as she covered herself with the blanket. "Well next time you shouldn't be so careless and so loud," Kurama said in a sarcastic way. "So we're going swimming tomorrow and I think that's a bigger problem." Ayumi said as Kurama just widened his eyes. "Stupid ningens… How can I swim in a swimsuit when they don't even know I'm a girl?" Ayumi said in a panicking voice and Kurama just listened. **

** "I know, I'll go with you guys but I'm not swimming." Ayumi declared her decision as Kurama just stared at her while his widened eyes came back to normal. "Yeah! And they thought I was sick so that's another reason to talk myself out of the swimming! Kurama you're the best!" Ayumi shouted as she threw herself to hug Kurama but fell off the bed. "Okay, maybe we should sleep now." Kurama said as they got themselves ready for bed and wished each other goodnight.**

**>>NEXT DAY**

**"Hey sleepyhead! It's getting late so wake the heck up!" Ayumi was wakened up by those words ringing in her head. "A princess is never late, everybody is just plain early so leave me alone!" Ayumi replied, but still sleeping. "Stupid its Miharu! We're going swimming today, remember!" Miharu shouted as she grabbed Ayumi's shoulders and shook it repeatedly and finally, Ayumi slowly opened her eyes to see Miharu's face near her. **

** "WAAH! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME!" Ayumi shouted as she pushed Miharu off the bed. "I'm not doing anything you dolt!" Miharu shouted in a surprised way. "So what the heck are you doing then?" Ayumi asked again. "Stupid, I'm waking you up!" Miharu shouted as she rubbed her butt, which was landed flat on the floor. "Kurama, you take care of this," Miharu said as she walked out of the room followed by Hiei. **

** "Hey Ayumi, you better fix your things before everybody comes upstairs to call you." Kurama said as Ayumi stood up, stretched her arms and rubbed hey eyes followed by a big yawn. "What time is it anyway?" Ayumi asked and Kurama just pointed at the clock, which shows the time "9:30? I woke up that late?" Ayumi shouted as she quickly stood up. "Don't you always do?" Kurama asked with sarcasm. "Hahaha… Very funny…" Ayumi replied in a bored tone so Kurama just smiled. **

** Ayumi went inside the bathroom to change into her swimsuit and covered it with a large shirt and covered her hair with the cap. "Right! I'm ready!" Ayumi shouted as she walked out of the bathroom. "Took ya long enough," Yusuke said as he stood in front of Ayumi. Surprised, Ayumi quickly browsed herself to assume her disguise and lets out a big sigh being relieved by the fact that she is ready. "Whatever. I'm not swimming anyway," Ayumi said as she walked and stopped beside Kurama. **

** "Oh really? How come?" Keiko asked worriedly (as a friend). "I'm sick, remember?" Ayumi answered as she tapped Kurama's shoulder, which made him nod and go along with Ayumi. "Yeah right," Miharu said silently that made Ayumi glare at Miharu and grinned.**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: I really can't tell if this chapter is too long or too short, and the same goes for the other chapters that I have uploaded earlier.. haha.. Well, please review!)

StAy tUnEd fOr tHe cOnTiNuAtiOn oF... JuSt ThE gIrL! background music haha!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	9. Chapter 9

**>>AT THE RESORT **

** Everybody (girls: Ayumi, Keiko, Botan, Miharu and Yukina. Boys: Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara) arrived at the resort at 10:42 am and they already started having fun. **

"**Hey, this looks nice!" Keiko shouted as she removed her shirt and Yusuke and Kuwabara just grinned as the two of them saw Keiko and Botan in their swimsuit. Ayumi was just standing behind all of them with Kurama, twitching her eye. "Perverts…" she murmured as she walked along with them. **

** She sat on one of the chairs where people usually do their sunbathing as she looked around the resort. She kept on looking around as she felt a presence beside her so she turned her head around seeing Kurama seating beside her as her eyes widened in surprise. **

"**What are you doing here?" Ayumi asked Kurama in a surprised tone. "Keeping you company I guess," Kurama said as Ayumi blushed a little and snapped out of it. "Oh really," Ayumi said silently as she thought of a way to start a conversation. **

"**Why aren't you swimming?" Ayumi asked as she lied down on that chair. "I don't really feel like it…" Kurama said as Ayumi just smirked. "If you tell me, I think I'm the one who's going to be sick," Ayumi and Kurama heard a voice as the two of them looked behind them seeing Miharu. **

"**Miharu!" Ayumi shouted as Kurama just looked at her and said hi. "I think you're okay enough to take a swim!" Miharu said as she lifted Ayumi up and Kurama just stared at the two of them because Hiei tied Kurama up in the chair. **

"**What the heck are you doing!" Ayumi asked as she struggled but it was no use. By now, Miharu is standing on the edge of the pool, carrying Ayumi. "I told you I'M SICK!" Ayumi shouted, trying to save herself from being thrown into the pool. "Yeah right," Miharu shouted as she threw Ayumi in the pool. Ayumi splashed in the pool and while in the water, she quickly removed her cap and removes her shorts but she didn't have enough time to remove her shirt to make it look like she was swimming. **

** She reaches the surface and catches her breath with just one sentence running through her mind. _Miharu Ogawa I am so gonna kill you!_ She thought as she climbed out of the pool as quietly as she could hoping that nobody she knows would see her. But life is just unfair. As she walked silently, looked straight forward and her eyes just widened as she bumped onto Yusuke and the others walking to her direction. **

"**Uh-oh…" Ayumi whispered as she finds a way to escape. She looked around but Yusuke saw her and Ayumi just sweat dropped as she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara approach her. "Hey there, pretty!" Yusuke said as Keiko pushed him to the pool. **

"**Hey, you look familiar…" Yukina said, recognizing Ayumi who was just sweat dropping. "Huh? I'm afraid I haven't met you guys before…" Ayumi said, acting innocently. "Hey! I've seen you before!" Keiko said as they all nodded and Kurama walked towards them looking really confused and suddenly gets it seeing Ayumi with the formulaCLOTHES+ WATER TRANSPARENCY.**

"**Yeah! Remember? In Ayumi's drawing!" Yukina said as they all recalled the drawing in Ayumi's sketchpad. "Then that means…" Kuwabara said playing detective as Ayumi gulped. "Ayumi's drawing came to life!" Kuwabara stated being stupid and everybody made an anime fall, including Ayumi. **

"**No! I think that's not it…" Yukina said as she stared at Ayumi who was looking really nervous. "I know!" Botan shouted as she gathered them around (except for Kurama) and Ayumi just stood there, thinking that she could die now. "Oh I see!" Yusuke shouted. **

"**Then that means…" Kuwabara started. "That you're…" The three girls shouted all together as all of them pointed at Ayumi who was gulping silently with her knees shaking. "Ayumi's SISTER!" they all shouted as Kurama and Ayumi made an anime fall but still feeling relieved. **

"**Yeah! I'm Ayumi's sister!" Ayumi shouted as she put her hand in her back. "Nice to meet you! I'm Keiko! And what's your name?" Keiko introduced herself but Ayumi paused as she tried hard to think of a name but nothing came to her mind. "Um, my name?" Ayumi asked again as she stared at Kurama signaling him to help her but Hiei tied Kurama in the post. "My name is Yui Kajou. That's right! Yui! That's my name! Nice to meet you!" Ayumi said as she covered for herself and bowed.**

"**Nice to meet you. I'm Yukina and this is Botan, Kuwabara and Yusuke." Yukina said, introducing the others. "Nice to meet you!" Ayumi said as she felled relieved that her cover wasn't blown up. "So I see you've seen my sister's I mean brother's drawings," Ayumi said as they all sat in the cabana that they all reserved for themselves. Ayumi thought that this would be a good time to play a little prank with the others and know if these guys were talking behind her back. **

"**Yeah! He's an amazing artist you know," Yusuke complimented and everybody agreed again and started praising Ayumi. "Well you know she never told anyone about her thing for drawings." Ayumi said, acting like a sister would do. "So I see she's staying at the mansion. How's she doing?" Ayumi asked thing like that as if she really had a sister and she was acting like she was concerned. **

"**He's doing fine," Keiko said happily. "You know, you two really look alike, are you two twins or something?" Yusuke said as he looked carefully at Ayumi and focusing on her swimsuit. "That's because we're twins and if you don't mind, keep your eyes off my swimsuit." Ayumi said as everybody giggled. **

"**And your attitude is also the same," Kuwabara said again, being stupid. "So by the way, how is she? I mean how is she treating you guys?" Ayumi asked and everybody repeated "she?" and Ayumi just replaced all the she with he and repeated the question. **


	10. Chapter 10

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**mehn.. I can't believe it! Chapter 10 already! hahahahahahahaha! I'm too overjoyed and I gotta calm down.. well, it's already chapter 10 and we're not even into the half of the story.. haha.. For the readers: I really hope you have the patience to read this because I started this fic last year pah.. So I hope it's worth it.. thanks! and please review!**

* * *

"**He's really nice!" Keiko said as she smiled. "I'm glad you think so," Ayumi replied, being flattered for a while. "Yeah right, the girls think he's nice," Yusuke blurted out which made Ayumi stare at him. **

"**Why? What do you think about him? Don't worry, I won't tell him what you said." Ayumi said, making Yusuke talk. "I have a feeling he's going to steal Keiko from me," Yusuke said jokingly as the so-called sister sweat dropped. "That's not true… Ayumi's not that interested in ladies. She I mean he focuses on his job as a spirit detective so he doesn't make that much time for women." Ayumi explained, regaining her so-called reputation. **

"**Is that so?" Ayumi heard the two bakas thinking and said "yep. That is so." Ayumi said as everybody stared at her. "I'm also telepathic, don't worry. It runs in our blood." Ayumi joked but it was kind of true. "Really? So everyone in your family can read minds?" Yukina asked and Ayumi just nodded and everybody mouthed, "cool!" **

"**Hey I know! Why don't we eat lunch?" Ayumi asked as she felt her stomach rumble, asking for food. "Yeah!" Botan agreed. "And since I just met you, lunch is my treat!" Ayumi said as Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes sparkled. "Right, let's go!" Ayumi shouted as she got her bathrobe and went with the guys. **

**She let the guys go ahead and so she walked with Kurama behind the guys. "That was close," Kurama said as the two of them walked. "You think?" Ayumi said as she breathed deeply. "But I'm glad everything went fine," Ayumi continued. "But it's only 12 in the afternoon and later on they'll be looking for Ayumi," Kurama said as Ayumi stopped and thought about something. **

"**I know, I'll tell them that Yui will leave later after lunch and Ayumi will show up afterwards!" Ayumi said. "Yeah, that's a good idea…" Kurama replied. "Next time this happens, help me out and don't let Hiei tie you up again! With Miharu, every day of our lives is a challenge," Ayumi said as she made a tiny speech.**

"**I get it," Kurama said as the speech came to an end and they all arrived at the restaurant inside the resort. It was a formal dining area and everybody just walked in after Ayumi told them that it's alright. **

**They sat on the table and the guys completely looked surprised by the setting of the restaurant. "Waiter!" Ayumi shouted as she waved her hand, trying to catch the attention of the waiter at the counter. The waiter quickly saw her and quickly approached them. **

"**Oh it's you! What can I do for you, Princess Ayu-…" the waiter greeted but Ayumi covered his mouth with her hand as everybody stared at her. "May I please say something?" Ayumi said politely to the waiter as the waiter lowered his head to let Ayumi whisper something and the waiter just nodded and everybody just kept on staring like 0.0 this so Ayumi went on.**

"**What can I do for you, miss?" the waiter greeted again. "I'll have a fettuccini Alfredo and you take the other's orders." Ayumi said as the waiter took all of their orders and left to get the food ready. **

"**Yui, what did you say to the waiter a while ago?" Keiko asked, as Ayumi stopped not knowing what to say. "Well you see, Yui is looking for Ayumi so she asked the waiter if they saw him. Right, Ayumi?" Kurama covered up for her as Ayumi just nodded and whispered thanks to Kurama. "Then why did he call you Princess?" Miharu asked with a grin on her face. "Maybe they've mistaken me for someone else!" Ayumi said simply and Kurama just smiled as everybody fell for it and Ayumi just sighed.**

**Minutes later, the food was served and they all started eating. "By the way, Yui." Miharu said as Ayumi looked at her with annoyed eyes knowing that Miharu's about to ask something to make her confused again. "What?" Ayumi asked with frustration. "Where's Ayumi?" **

"**Yeah, I haven't seen her ever since we arrived here," Miharu and Botan asked. "Well, I saw her a while ago and she told me that she needed to go somewhere for a while and she also told me to tell you this but I kinda forgot, hehe…" Ayumi excused herself as she continued eating.**

**>>AFTER LUNCH **

"**Hey, I need to go now," Ayumi said as she is still acting like Yui. "How come?" Miharu asked again, sticking her nose to the business. "I have band practice, and my band mates are going to call soon," Ayumi said as she snapped her fingers and her cell phone rang. "Hello? Yeah, I'm coming." Ayumi said as she hung the phone up and looked at everybody. "I told you so, I need to go now. Bye! And it's nice meeting you!" Ayumi said as she left the resort and quickly changed her clothes to make her look like a guy again. **

**To avoid suspicion, Ayumi stayed outside for a while and called a driver for a limousine and called Kurama by cell phone. **

**>>INSIDE THE RESORT **

**_Ring! Ring!_ Kurama's cell phone rang so he answered it. "Hello? Oh Ayumi!" Kurama said surprisingly as Miharu pressed the loudspeaker button and shouted "Ayumi! Where the heck are you!". Ayumi knew that she was on loudspeaker mode so she acted pretty natural. **

"**Are you guys still at the resort?" Ayumi asked and everybody shouted "YES". "Okay, I'll be there in a jiffy can you please wait for me outside at the lobby?" Ayumi said as she needed witness for Miharu to fail revealing Ayumi's secret and everybody just agreed. **

**

* * *

Ayumi: whew! I didn't know this was hard..**

Kurama: now you know..

Ayumi: and it's all Miharu's fault! points at Miharu

Miharu: I didn't do anything you dolt!

Ayumi and Miharu: starts fighting

Kurama: sweat drop

windwitch08: that's all! thanks for reading! n.n


	11. Chapter 11

**I think I'll be updating the story a lot faster since I got piled up with the chapters.. haha.. so far I've done 11 chapters and still in progress. I hope I could finish rhis fic until the end of the year (either this year, or the school year) so that I could start another story at my 3rd year in high school, and be proud of it.. haha.. read and review everyone!

* * *

>>AT THE OUTSIDE LOBBY**

**Everybody stood at the lobby waiting for Ayumi as they saw a limousine running through and going to the lobby. "Wow! Whoever's in that limousine must be really rich!" Yusuke shouted and Kuwabara nodded as every one of them stared at the limousine. **

**The door opened, and their jaws fell to the floor when they saw Ayumi step out of the limo. "Sorry I took so long," Ayumi said as she had a sweat drop on her face as she saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Botan staring at her with the jaws on the floor. "Take a picture, it'll last longer. Thanks Yuda, you can go now." Ayumi said sarcastically and waved goodbye to the driver and approached the guys. **

"**Is that really your limousine?" Keiko asked in surprise and Ayumi just shrugged. "Let's just go inside, got it?" Ayumi said as everybody just followed her. "By the way, have you seen your room now?" Ayumi asked and everybody just stared at her. "What room?" Yusuke asked. "The room that we're staying in, duh?" Ayumi answered in an annoyed tone that everyone just giggled. At the lobby, everyone stood at the customer's service area to get their room and Ayumi was in charge. **

"**Excuse me, we'll get our room now," Ayumi said at the employee on the lobby. "Name please?" the guy asked without even looking at them and that made Ayumi feel quite insulted but she kept calm. "Kajou. Ayumi Kajou." Ayumi replied as she crossed her arms and looked at the employee. **

"**Oh! Mistress Ayumi! Here's your room key and let me guide you to your room right away!" the employee said as he looked up and bowed down to Ayumi but Ayumi whispered something to the employee. "Don't call me mistress or I'll kill you. Besides, I'm pretending to be a guy so don't address me as a princess either. Got it?" Ayumi whispered to the employee and he just nodded. **

"**Mistress? What the heck is that about?" Yusuke asked. "Dunno, maybe I look like a girl after all," Ayumi replied jokingly as they just stared at her. "Are your things ready? We'll be staying here for a week and we'll be in just one room." Ayumi explained and the girls agreed but the boys wouldn't. "Will we fit in that room?" Kuwabara asked. "Of course! Why would I reserve a room where we wouldn't fit? Besides, I reserved the biggest room in this hotel!" Ayumi reasoned out and she's not that stupid to fit them all in a small room. **

"**Oh yeah! Ayumi, the boys and the girls are gonna sleep in one room?" Miharu asked. "Not really, the room has two rooms inside so the boys and the girls are separated. In short, it looks like a small house. And there's a living room in the middle of the two rooms." Ayumi explained again and everybody understood. **

"**Got your things ready?" Ayumi asked and everybody just nodded while carrying their bags. "You can show us to our room now," Ayumi told the employee or something like that and the employee just nodded and guided them to their room. "Here is your room," the butler said as they reached a huge door after a long walk. "Then why don't you open it?" Ayumi asked and the butler just nodded as he pulled out a gold key and opened the door. **

"**WOW!" everybody (except for Ayumi, Kurama, Hiei and Miharu) stated. (What the room looks like: a living room in the middle with a flat plasma TV, DVD player. XBOX, PS2, and a personal computer. In front of the TV is a rectangle glass table with a sofa and two beanbags around it. There are two doors. One on the left and one on the right.) **

"**Thank you," Ayumi thanked the butler and he just nodded as he handed the key to Ayumi. "If you need anything just use the telephone right there and that is connected to our main lobby. Enjoy, your highness." The butler finished as he left them staring at the room in awe that they didn't even hear the butler.**

"**Okay, the girl's room is at the right and the boy's room will be on the left." Ayumi stated and everybody just stared at her AGAIN (Ayumi: am I that interesting to look at?) "Why are you deciding so quickly? Let us choose first!" Yusuke said as Ayumi just shrugged and let them have their own way. **

**The boys wanted to take the right side of the room but the girls didn't let them. Ayumi kept on insisting that the boys take the left and the girls take the right but they won't budge. "Why do you want us to stay at the left side anyway? You could at least show us the right side room first!" Yusuke complained so Ayumi just showed them. **

"**Okay, look at the right side room and you'll know EXCACTLY what I mean." Ayumi said as she guided Yusuke and the guys to the door on the right side and opened it and their jaws dropped as they saw a big room with flowers and a big glass door leading to the balcony with pink curtains. The sunlight reflected the pink curtains, which gave the room a pink shade effect. "Now you know what I mean." Ayumi said as she saw the two boys and Miharu frozen solid with their jaws on the floor. **

"**Wow! Great room!" Botan and Keiko shouted as they both jumped with glee with Yukina just smiling. "But why is Miharu frozen solid as well?" Botan asked as she pointed at Miharu. "PI-PINK!" Miharu shouted as Ayumi just laughed. "IT BURNS MY EYES!" Miharu shouted once more as Ayumi kept on laughing and the girls stared at her while raising an eyebrow. **

"**I'm afraid you have no choice but to sleep there," Ayumi said as she grinned. "Now ladies, unpack your things and we'll meet at the living room after. Okay?" Ayumi said as they all nodded and Ayumi showed the guys to their room. "Let me guess, the room is blue?" Yusuke asked sarcastically and Ayumi just smirked. "You want it to be?" Ayumi talked back and Yusuke shut up as everybody giggled. **

"**Here it is," Ayumi as she opened the door revealing a room with white walls with simplicity written all over it (not literally). "Well I guess this room is pretty convenient," Yusuke said in an impressed tone of voice and Ayumi just smirked. The guys started unpacking as Ayumi watched them when suddenly, someone pulled her. **

"**What's the big idea!" Ayumi asked as she saw Kurama in front of her. "Sorry if I pulled you," Kurama apologized but Ayumi didn't mind. "So, what's the sitch?" Ayumi asked as she rested her beck to the wall. "I think you're going to have a hard time this week, Ayumi." Kurama warned and Ayumi just smirked. "What? Since when did you become a fortune teller?" Ayumi asked sarcastically and Kurama just smiled.**

"**Just a wild guess, but you divided the room for boys and girls to separate so the boys will stay in one room and the girls in the other room. So you'll be sleeping with the other guys for a week. And Miharu will be in the other room so she might spill the beans," Kurama said as Ayumi widened her eyes. It was obvious that she got the point. **

"**I'll be sleeping with those freaks for a week which means I can't do anything girly and Miharu might tell the girls that I'm a girl!" Ayumi whispered loudly as Kurama put his hand on the wall and neared his face to Ayumi's. But they suddenly stopped when they felt A LOT of presence around them. **

"**Is this YAOI?" Yusuke asked teasingly as everybody bursted into laughter and Ayumi just acted coldly. "Maybe yes, maybe no, maybe I don't know," Ayumi replied in a cold voice but everybody kept on laughing. "One more thing, you need to hide your bathing suit somewhere before somebody finds it," Kurama whispered as Ayumi nodded and rushed into the boy's room and hid her bathing suit under her pillow. **

"**Okay, let's go to the living room!" Ayumi shouted as she ran to the living room and threw herself to the sofa. Everybody followed and sat around the table.**

* * *

**latidadida.. I know this chapter is long.. haha.. sorry about that.. I just kept on writing until it came to me that I wrote four pages already.. haha.. gomennasai! well, i hope you like it and there are more chapters to come so please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12 is finally up! haha! it's quite long (it's always long) since I really don't know whare the chapter ends.. haha.. by this point i think you now know that Ayumi's a princess.. and she's everything.. a human, demon, and a witch.. but generally, she's "Just a Girl".. hahaha.. I know, it's supposed to be "Just the Girl", yada yada yada.. R&R everyone! ÜÜÜ**

* * *

"**Well I guess the mission will have to wait," Ayumi declared as everybody stared at her as if she was the president of a certain company. "How come? Koenma enrolled you to Meiou High School and you don't want to do the mission?" Kuwabara asked. **

"**Well, I don't know if Koenma was stupid enough to admit me at the last day of school. If that's not it I don't know what it is." Ayumi explained and everybody seem to have forgotten that it was summer vacation already. "Well if we go to school at summer vacation people might get suspicious of us," Kurama stated as everybody agreed. **

"**Summer classes!" Botan shouted as all eyes transferred to her. "Huh?" Everybody asked. "Summer classes! We can enroll someone for summer classes to investigate!" Botan explained. "Well for Shiji High we can enroll Yusuke and Kuwabara. But in Meiou High, Kurama and I are candidates for Honor students so it would be pretty weird if we took summer lessons," Ayumi said as everybody sighed. "SUMMER CLASSES! NO WAY!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted but Ayumi convinced them so they gave in. **

"**Now we have spies for Shiji High, all that's left is Meiou High!" Botan shouted. "Taekwondo!" Ayumi shouted, which made everybody stare at her. "Huh?" all of them asked again. "Taekwondo! I have a black belt in taekwondo and I can disguise myself by acting like a student!" Ayumi shouted and all of them just shouted saying that it was a great idea. **

"**But what if the demon attacks you?" Yusuke asked and everybody fell silent. "You forget, I'm their leader! Why would they attack their leader and if they will, I can kick their butt just like a-b-c!" Ayumi said as she cracked her knuckles and everybody just nodded. **

"**I'll go with Ayumi," Kurama suggested. **

"**I can handle myself thank you," Ayumi talked back and everybody just stared. **

"**Look, demons are after you and we wouldn't know what would happen if you go alone," Kurama said in a concerned voice. "Besides, I am your partner," Kurama continued.**

"**I guess so, but I'm telling you, don't act too overprotective on me I can take care of myself," Ayumi said as she stood up and went into the boy's room. "What's with her?" Yusuke asked as he looked at Kurama who was looking down on the floor with a depressed face. "Maybe a lover's quarrel," Miharu said and everybody stared at her. **

"**They're both boys! How can they be lovers?" Kuwabara asked and everybody agreed to the question. "Well, it might be possible, we saw the scene a while ago, right?" Yusuke added and everybody just grinned except for Kurama. **

"**It's nothing like that," Kurama said as he stood up. "What is it then?" Miharu asked, sticking her nose into the business. "None of your business," Kurama said as he went to the boy's room and went after Ayumi. **

**AT THE BOY'S ROOM **

**Ayumi buried her face in the pillow as her cap fell off and her hair lied down. "I hate my life," Ayumi murmured as she lets out a deep sigh and stood up and walked to the balcony. **

"**Why does this happen? Why now? Am I that important?" Ayumi asked herself as she stood at the edge of the balcony with the wind blowing in her hair. **

"**Ayumi," Ayumi heard a worried voice as she turned around and saw Kurama walking towards her. "What do you want?" Ayumi asked as she turned away from Kurama and looked at the view from the balcony.**

"**Why did you act like that a while ago?" Kurama asked as he went and stopped behind Ayumi. "I always act like that," Ayumi said in a cold voice. "What's wrong?" Kurama asked. "Nothing," Ayumi answered. **

"**That nothing looks like something," Kurama said trying to cheer Ayumi up. "Well this nothing that looks like something is simply nothing," Ayumi said, trying to confuse Kurama and herself. **

"**Well if a nothing that looks like something is simply nothing, it becomes a something." Kurama said as he saw Ayumi stop. "Something's bugging you. What is it?" Kurama asked, hoping that Ayumi would answer his question already. **

"**What's bugging me? Oh nothing! Just the fact that everybody is being overprotective about me and everybody thinks that I can't protect myself just because I'm a princess! I hate it! People think that I can't defend myself because I'm part a royal family and that I'm a spoiled brat! And I know that my parents told you to look after me and protect and they also told you to never leave me off alone! I know it's true and you don't need to deny it!" Ayumi shouted as tears ran down her face. **

"**Why would they think that you can't protect yourself?" Kurama asked with concern. "Because I'm a girl! Because I'm a lady! Because I'm a princess! I hate it! I hate it when bodyguards follow me around!" Ayumi shouted as she stood still.**

"**They told you to protect me, didn't they?" Ayumi asked in a low, depressed voice and Kurama gave no response. "THEY TOLD YOU TO PROTECT ME, DIDN'T THEY! ANSWER ME DARN IT!" Ayumi shouted as she turned around to face Kurama but she was shocked when Kurama suddenly kissed her. **

**Ayumi's eyes widened as Kurama stopped and looked at her with concerned eyes. "No, they didn't." Kurama said in such a voice that tears came out from Ayumi's eyes. "I know that you can protect yourself.**

**It doesn't matter if you're a princess, you're strong enough to blackmail Hiei," Kurama joked and Ayumi just smiled and gave Kurama a fake slap in the cheek. **

"**Why the heck did you do that?" Ayumi asked as she started crying. "I just don't want to see you crying but I guess I failed," Kurama said as he looked at Ayumi. "Yeah right," Ayumi whispered to herself as she just stood there. **

"**Why did you go here anyway?" Ayumi asked for no reason. "Just keeping you company. And here's your cap. The guys will be here soon." Kurama said as he wiped the tears off Ayumi's face and handed her the cap.**

"**I'm amazed you can still get along with me considering my mood swings," Ayumi said as she wore the cap. "I'm kinda used to it," Kurama said sarcastically as he helped Ayumi put her cap up and washed her face. **

"**I guess it's time for dinner," Kurama said as he looked at his wristwatch. "Already? What time is it?" Ayumi asked as the door knocked. "6:35!" Kurama shouted as he ran to the door and opened it revealing Yusuke and the guys with the girls. **

"**Took ya long enough! I'm starving!" Kuwabara shouted as Yusuke shouted YEAH! "Fine fine… I'll treat you all to dinner," Ayumi said as she walked towards them and went straight out. "Hey Ayumi," Ayumi heard Keiko then the two of them walked together. "What is it, Keiko?" Ayumi asked. **

"**Your eyes are all red. Did you cry?" Keiko asked Ayumi who was just having a sweat drop hidden at the back of her head. "Not really, I guess I played too much video games," Ayumi said and added "don't worry, I'm fine." Which made Keiko smile. **

"**Ayumi, tell me," Keiko suddenly said. "Tell you what?" Ayumi asked, worried that Keiko knew she was a girl. "What would you do or say when I suddenly tell you that I have a crush on you or I love you?" Keiko asked, blushing wildly. **

**Ayumi was shocked by the question. She had three sweat drops at the back of her head and also blushing wildly. "Is that a random question or is it true?" Ayumi asked so that she would know if she'd take it as a joke or not. **

"**I guess it's just a random question," Keiko said but Ayumi was just so shy to take it as a joke. _What if she really has a crush on me? What if I say the wrong thing? _These thoughts circled around Ayumi's head. **

"**Ayumi?" Keiko asked as she waved her hand in front of Ayumi's face that was just staring into space. "Oh, sorry," Ayumi apologized as she snapped out of dreamland. "Well I guess I shouldn't ask those kind of questions suddenly," Keiko said as she walked along with Ayumi. **

"**Not really, I'll answer it," Ayumi said as she smiled. "But first, I must warn you. If you have a crush on me, I suggest you stop it before you fall to pieces," Ayumi warned Keiko who was just staring at her. **

"**Why? You already have a girlfriend?" Keiko asked and Ayumi just made another sweat drop but she got serious. "No, but I'm telling you, later on you'll find out a very surprising thing about me and if you have a crush on me you'll be really embarrassed." Ayumi said as Keiko just stared at her. **

"**Okay we're here!" Ayumi said as they arrived at the restaurant that they went to a while ago to have lunch.

* * *

Ayumi: hmm... what's for dinner?**

Miharu: do you eat fish?

Ayumi: of course NOT! everybody knows that!

Miharu: yap.. and everybody knows that you're a certified spoiled brat as well!

Ayumi: whines I'm not a spoiled brat!

Miharu: yes you are.. see? you're whining!

Ayumi: I'm not whining!

Miharu and Ayumi: fights again

Kurama: sighsweat drop

windwitch08: haha! stay tuned for the coming chapters!


	13. Chapter 13

**I've uploaded 13 chapters already.. I've uploaded too much for one day since I have to get this all done before exams come in, which is 2 weeks from now.. haha.. so i hope you're enjoying my fic considering that it was made by a 13-year old high school student.. thanks and please review!**

* * *

"**Welcome, miss-…" the butler said miss and Ayumi just glared at him. "…-ter! Welcome Miss-ter Kajou!" the butler repeated the greeting and Ayumi just smiled. Another butler went to them and greeted "Welcome!" And they all just smiled. **

"**Table for how many?" The butler asked and they just looked at each other. "Table for nine" Ayumi said as the butler nodded and guided them to their table. "What will you be having?" The butler said. **

"**Hey guys! Wanna try the buffet?" Ayumi asked as they all shouted YEAH! So Ayumi told the butler that they're taking the buffet. "Hey! Everything looks delicious!" Kuwabara shouted as he went along, getting all the food that was served. Ayumi got her food and went straight to their table with Kurama following her.**

"**Are you on a diet?" Ayumi asked as she pointed at Kurama's plate which was filled with only pasta and coleslaw. "No, are you?" Kurama asked back as he pointed Ayumi's plate which was filled with only salad. **

"**NO, I don't have any appetite." Ayumi answered in a cold voice as she kept silent and started eating. "Ayumi," Ayumi heard Kurama call her but she gave no answer. "Ayumi," Kurama repeated but Ayumi acted like she didn't hear anything. **

"**Ayumi, I'm sorry about a while ago," Kurama told Ayumi knowing that she was still listening. But Ayumi didn't react and she didn't even say a word. Instead, she stood up and went outside as she tells everyone that she's done. Kurama remained seated with everybody else with worry and concern filled in his eyes. **

"**I'll take care of it," Miharu whispered to Kurama as she just walked out after Ayumi and walked past the door leading to the balcony. **

**AT THE BALCONY **

**Ayumi was just standing there when somebody grabbed her neck and tickled her as she turned around seeing Miharu. "Hey! What the hell was that for!" Ayumi shouted as she removed Miharu's hand from her neck without even smiling as she didn't find it funny.**

"**Wow! What happened between you and Kurama must be serious!" Miharu said jokingly but Ayumi just rolled her eyes as she turned away. "Shut up," Ayumi said in a cold and frustrated voice. "Hey that was supposed to be my line," Miharu said but Ayumi just didn't talk back. **

"**You know you're pretty much overreacting." Miharu said as she stood beside Ayumi. "What do you know? You're not like me! You don't know how frustrating it is to be followed by bodyguards every time and you don't know how irritating it is being protected every time as if they don't even think that you can't handle yourself!" Ayumi shouted at Miharu's face that was just staring at her.**

"**Oh trust me, you ARE overeating. Even if I'm not experiencing those stuff that you just said I still know if someone's overreacting or not." Miharu said and Ayumi became a little confused. "I'm not overreacting, okay?" Ayumi shouted as she grabbed Miharu's shoulders and shook it. **

"**And besides, that's not the only thing," Ayumi said in a low voice as she let go of Miharu's shoulders and faced the view again. "Oh really?" Miharu said with a fake shocked face. " I fell kinda uncomfortable with Kurama," Ayumi said sadly as Miharu raised an eyebrow. **

"**Why? What happened?" Miharu asked but Ayumi just blushed and gave some unsure tone of voice that made Miharu give out a sly smile. "No way…" Miharu said as she looked at Ayumi who was just looking back at her with a red face. **

"**Already?" Ayumi heard Miharu ask and she finally found out what really happened. Miharu read her mind and now Miharu knows that Kurama kissed Ayumi this afternoon. "Man! You guys are quick!" Miharu shouted as Ayumi turned more red. **

"**Shut up already! It's not what you think! He did that because he didn't wanna see me cry! Now if you're not gonna listen to me then I guess there's no point talking here. I'm going to bed. Good night." Ayumi said straightly as she went back to their room, leaving Miharu at the balcony. **

**At the room, Ayumi came in and dropped herself onto the bed as tears began flowing from her eyes. She tried to stop it but they just kept on flowing down her cheeks and onto the pillow. **

**She was crying but she didn't know why. _Why the heck am I crying? Am I really that frustrated? _Ayumi asked herself as she continued crying alone in her bed. "Isn't it strange? The princess is all alone," Ayumi heard a voice from the balcony.**

"**Why put yourself on the risk when you can have all the bodyguards you want?" the voice continued as Ayumi just sat on the balcony as she listened to the voice. "Well you better watch out your highness, demons might attack you anytime and anywhere…" the voice finished as it fainted, then disappears. **

**_Who the heck was that?_ Ayumi thought to herself as she falls asleep, not even bothering to wait for everybody else. **

**NEXT DAY **

**"You're awake now," Ayumi heard Kurama's voice as she opened her eyes and saw Kurama wearing an unbuttoned shirt and pants. "Ohayou gozaimasu," Kurama greeted as he stood up beside Ayumi's bed. **

"**Ohayou…" Ayumi greeted back as she sat down and rubbed her eyes until her blanket fell off and she realized that she was only on her underwear. Her eyes widened and she was planning to scream when something came to her thoughts. **

**_If I scream, the guys will come here and they might see me like this," _Ayumi thought to herself as she looked at her body, then she notices Kurama standing beside her bed. "What did you do?" Ayumi asked Kurama suspiciously and Kurama's eyes just widened. **

"**It's not what it seems. I did nothing to you," Kurama said but Ayumi didn't believe him. "What is it then?" Ayumi asked as she looked at Kurama. "Well when I finished eating last night, I went straight up here to check up on you but it started raining and I found you at the balcony soaking wet and fast asleep so I brought you inside And I changed your clothes. I figured that I should change your clothes before everybody else comes and you might have a cold." Kurama stopped the explanation as he looked at Ayumi who was just as red as a tomato. **

"**You were the one who changed my clothes?" Ayumi asked shyly and Kurama just nodded. "Why didn't you just wake me up?" Ayumi asked as she blushed some more but she was kinda frustrated. "I tried to wake you up but you were sound asleep." Kurama explained. **

"**You know, by now, I'm thinking of you as a pervert." Ayumi said coldly as Kurama's eyes widened. "Why would that be?" Kurama asked calmly. "You changed my clothes and I mean all of them?" Ayumi asked furiously as Kurama just nodded. **

"**You could've just asked Miharu…" Ayumi said in a low voice. "Do you even know how embarrassed I am!" Ayumi shouted as she slapped Kurama, and walked out. "Told you she's overreacting," Kurama heard Miharu's voice just after Ayumi left the room. "It's not her fault she's like that. She's just sensitive." Kurama said in a sad, yet happy voice.**

"**Whatever. It's pretty amazing how you can still put up with her," Miharu said in a surprised voice as she walked out of the room, leaving Kurama alone in the room. **

**_RING! RING!_ Kurama's phone rang as he quickly answered it and went to the balcony. "Hey there Kurama," the voice on the other line greeted as it made Kurama give a little smile on his face. "Hey there Naoko." Kurama greeted back happily. **

"**How are you? Man I missed you so much!" Naoko said with glee. Hearing these words, Kurama smiled some more but he didn't blush. "So how are you doing?" Naoko asked but Kurama took quite a long time to answer that Naoko had to call Kurama and repeat the question. **

"**Oh. I'm fine. We're here at the resort. How about you? And how's mother?" Kurama finally answered in his usual calm voice. "Your mother's fine. And I am too. And how about Ayumi-hime?" Naoko asked again, but this question made Kurama a little depressed and quiet. **

"**Ayumi's just fine. Though we had a little fight a while ago," Kurama said in a depressed, but calm voice as he tried to hide the sadness inside him. "Why? What happened?" Naoko asked worriedly over the phone. **

"**Don't worry, it's nothing serious. We all know how sensitive Ayumi is," Kurama said calmly and confidently. "Glad it's not that serious. Ayumi's just overreacting most of the time. She's such a spoiled brat," Naoko said as she sighed.**

"**Don't say that. She just needs someone she could talk to," Kurama replied as he smiled a little and looked at the view in front of him. "Wow! That's pretty noble of you," Naoko said jokingly as she giggled a little.**

**They talked for a little while then said goodbye as Keiko shouted that breakfast is ready.

* * *

A/N: i know, i know, Ayumi's too shallow.. that goes in her profile as well. she denies that she's a spoiled brat when in fact, she is.. (Ayumi: HEY! chases windwitch08) i guess that's all! bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**well, we're nearing the half of the story.. actually, i wrote most of it nah but i don't have the time to type it since I still have to upload the remaining chapters.. and it's hard typing woth only one hand since I'm eating corn.. haha.. read and review please.. thanks..

* * *

>>DOWNSTAIRS**

**Kurama arrived downstairs finding all the guys except for Ayumi seated on the dining table. "What took you so long!" "We're starving!" as expected, Yusuke and Kuwabara complained as Kurama just stared at them.**

"**So where's breakfast?" Yusuke asked and everybody stared at the clueless Kurama. "I didn't cook breakfast." Kurama said. "I heard somebody shout that breakfast is ready so I came downstairs." Kurama continued as everybody started getting confused. **

"**So who cooked breakfast then?" Kuwabara asked impatiently. "Stupid. We're in a hotel, remember?" Everybody stared as Ayumi stood up in front of them. "Oh yeah. I forgot." Everybody murmured as they giggled. "The food will be brought up here. I helped the chef cook the food." Ayumi said.**

**But her attention got caught up when she saw Kurama standing there, looking depressed. "Don't worry Kurama; I didn't put any poison in there. I'm not that shallow to do such a thing." Ayumi said in a bratty voice as everybody just stared at Ayumi, then at Kurama. **

**_Knock! Knock!_ The door knocked just at the right time. Ayumi then quickly opened the door to let the butler in and serve their food. "Okay! Bon Appetite!" Ayumi announced and everybody started eating at the living room. **

**This breakfast was kind of unusual for some people since they can see that Ayumi's really quiet. "Hey, Yumi!" Miharu said as she broke the silence in the middle of the meal, yet Ayumi didn't reply and just kept on eating.**

"**Ayumi?" Keiko called her again but once again, Ayumi gave no response. Next, Botan call her again but she didn't say a word and stopped eating. Everybody stared as Ayumi sat still and did nothing. **

**Move or talk, she did nothing. "Hey Ayumi! You all right?" Yusuke asked as he approached Ayumi and touched her shoulder but he was surprised when his hand was burnt just at the time he touched Ayumi. **

**Everybody stared at Yusuke who just jumped up and down saying that Ayumi is burning hot. "Hey! Ayumi! What's happening here?" Yusuke asked but nobody even spoke up. Everybody was stunned as they saw a red aura around the sitting lady. **

**Everybody looked scared when Kurama lifted Ayumi's face to see Ayumi with a blank face and her eyes were just plain black. "Ayumi!" Everybody shouted as Kurama shook Ayumi, still with a blank face and eyes. Everybody was getting scared. **

**Fortunately, Ayumi snapped out of it and pushed Kurama, making him fall on the floor. "What the heck are you doing?" Ayumi asked Kurama who was lying on the floor. **

"**Whatever. What? Why is everyone staring at me?" Ayumi asked as everybody raised an eyebrow and stared at the clueless Ayumi. "STOP STARING ST ME!" Ayumi shouted as a spoiled brat and everybody just stared some more until somebody giggled. **

**It was Miharu. She looks like she was having fun with what was going on. "Can I ask you a question?" Miharu asked in a very sly voice. "What?" Ayumi answered in a bratty voice as she put her hands in her waist. **

"**Where's Ayumi, YUI?" Miharu asked as she neared Ayumi. She was confused at first but she quickly got the point when Miharu flipped Ayumi's hair. By doing that, Ayumi quickly browsed herself and she quickly figured out the scene. **

**Her hair was laid down, and her posture was definitely like it. To her surprise, she looked like a girl and EVERYONE can see her. "Oh. Hehe.. Ayumi's at the room. I'm gonna go get her." Ayumi said as she hurried and rushed into the boy's room.**

**She closed the door, got her cap and jacket, and put them on. She looked like the Ayumi that the Urumeshi team knew. She rushed back but when she got there, she acted as if she didn't know anything that has happened.**

"**Hey guys. Yui told me that you guys were looking for me," Ayumi said as she acted like she was clueless. "Hey there Ayumi! Where did Yui go?" Miharu asked slyly again. Ayumi was getting frustrated but she tried her best not to lose her temper. "Yui just took a rest at the room. I'll just go get her." Ayumi said as she ran back to the room, removed her cap and jacket, and went back downstairs. **

"**So you called me?" Yui said as she caught her breath and acted normal. And so it went on, and on, and on. Ayumi to Yui, and Yui to Ayumi. Back and forth to the room just to change her clothes and appearance until…**

**"You guys called again!" Ayumi finally asked. "Uhm, are you Ayumi or Yui?" Miharu asked as she pointed at Ayumi. "Uhm, I'm Ayumi! Duh!" Ayumi shouted as if she was sure about it. **

"**Really?" Miharu asked in a VERY sly voice as Ayumi nodded surely. "Then tell me Ayumi, since when did you have long hair?" Miharu asked a question that shocked the tired lady. Ayumi checked her hair and found out that it was true.**

**Her hair was laid down on her back. "Did I say Ayumi? I meant Yui!" Ayumi covered herself but it was no use. "If you're Yui, then why are you wearing Ayumi's clothes?" Miharu asked again. "Simple. I borrowed it from her." Yumi answered as if it was true.**

"**Since when did you were those kind of clothes? And you said "her". Why is that?" Miharu asked, never giving up on the fight. **

**Everybody just stared as Ayumi just stood there, thinking of what she would say to cover for herself. This thing went on and on but as expected, Ayumi lost. (Ayumi: how can I ever won to that baka onna!) **

"**Fine I confess…" Ayumi finally said as everybody stared AGAIN at her. "You confess what? You're gay?" Yusuke asked as the strange thought came to his head but he received a punch from Ayumi. "Stupid. That I'm a girl." Ayumi said as everybody's jaw dropped.**

"**REALLY!" Everybody (except for Kurama, Hiei, and Miharu) shouted as they all stared. "Yeah... There's no Yui. I'm an only child. Okay? Happy now?" Ayumi said as she ran to the boy's room and Kurama went after her. **

**>>IN THE BOY'S ROOM **

"**I am SO gonna kill her." Ayumi repeated that sentence over and over again until she heard a knock on the door. "What the hell do you want?" Ayumi asked as the door opened and Kurama went in. **

"**Just came to check you up." Kurama said as he approached Ayumi who was sitting on the bed, looking at the balcony. **

**Ayumi sighed and stood up at the very moment Kurama tried to sit beside her. "Are you mad at me?" Kurama asked with a worried voice but Ayumi took it as a joke. "Maybe yes maybe no. I really don't know." that was Ayumi's answer. **

"**Look, I'm sorry!" Kurama shouted as he stood up and tried to approach Ayumi. "Who said I was mad!" Ayumi asked in a bratty voice as she raised an eyebrow and started getting annoyed. **

"**You sure look like it." Kurama deducted. "I'm not mad. I'm just frustrated. And if you must know, it's not because of you. Happy now?" Ayumi reasoned out and explained. **

"**Really? Then why are you frustrated then?" Kurama asked with concern, but he felt relieved that Ayumi wasn't mad at him. "Why should I tell you? It's none of your business." Ayumi answered.**

"**Because I'm worried. If you don't want to tell me then I can understand that." Kurama said as he walked out of the room and left Ayumi. **

**Ayumi stood there, staring when tears suddenly flowed from her eyes as she just stared some more at the view. "Why am I so cold hearted?" She asked to herself as she stood, crying.**

"**I'm not mad at him… So why do I pretend that I am? I don't know what to do now… I don-" Ayumi stopped as a vision appeared in her head. She knelt down on the floor as she saw a strange vision: **

**

* * *

windwitch08: haha.. cliffhanger? don't think so.. the vision will be shown in the next chapter of: Just the Girl! hahaha! oh.. and the idea of the vision, i got it from another author here in so I'm giving him/her the credits.. haha! b thanks again!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: not mine, not yours. got it? The only people I own here are Ayumi and Miharu and some demons that you don't know. got it? good. **

**mehn! chapter 15 already? haha.. big surprise, eh? I've uploaded a lot for two days.. haha.. well, i guess it'll take some time to upload the upcoming chapters since I still have to do homeworks, projects and stuff.. especially in bio and math.. haha.. the two subjects i don't like.. (but I'm dreaming of becoming an astronaut) haha.. weird, huh? and as usual, please read and review.. **

* * *

"**Blood trickled down her face, as she kneeled at the darkness that surrounds her. As blind as a bat, she sees nothing but pitch black. "The sacrifice is the key to destruction," a voice declared as Ayumi started glowing and she felt tears flowing down from her eyes. "The sacrifice of the most powerful is near!" the voice continued as she kept on crying. Tears flowed from her eyes to her palm. She looked at her hand and to her surprise, there were a LOT. But the thing is, they were no ordinary tears. They were tears… tears of BLOOD."**

**Ayumi snapped out of the vision as she realized that she was kneeling on the floor carpet of the hotel room, feeling a little weird. "What the heck was that?" Ayumi asked to herself as she started standing up, rubbing her forehead. **

"**Where are the guys anyway?" she asked as she looked around the room seeing nobody. Just then, a blue portal appeared in front of her and without hesitation, Ayumi stepped inside and came out on the other side of the portal which was Koenma's office. **

**As she walked inside, she saw the whole team (Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei) sitting on the couch. "Sup?" she greeted with a wave of her hand and stood beside the couch that everybody was sitting on. **

"**I'm afraid your vacation is now over." Koenma announced and Ayumi's jaw dropped along with Yusuke's and Kuwabara's. "What? How come? Man! This is so unfair!" the three kept on repeating the question when Koenma suddenly slammed his hands on the table and the three went quiet.**

"**Look, the situation is getting worse as we speak," Koenma said angrily as he stood on top of his desk. "Huh? Worse?" Kuwabara asked as he sat back on the couch and Yusuke followed. "What I mean is that you need to work on this mission as soon as possible." Koenma announced, still standing on his desk. **

"**How come?" Ayumi asked in a childish tone but it wasn't enough. Seriousness filled Koenma's face as he stood there, looking tall. "It seems like every person Tenshi and his gang kills becomes resurrected as a demon and follows their every command." Koenma finally explained to everyone. **

"**Tenshi? That's impossible! He wouldn't do something like that!" Ayumi said to no one in particular but the whole team is now staring at her. "Well it seems that he did. A particular someone told me that all of you will take summer classes on your respective schools, am I right?" Koenma asked, sitting back down on his chair as everybody on the team nodded.**

"**That's good. Summer classes starts tomorrow and you need to get your stuff ready. Yusuke and Kuwabara, you'll take summer classes at Shiji High. Ayumi, Kurama and Hiei, you'll take lessons at Meiou High." Koenma announced quickly as he arranged the papers that were piled up at his table. **

"**Wait. Why is Hiei going with us? He's not a Meiou High student." Ayumi reminded. "Besides, there's no one to watch Yusuke and Kuwabara if Hiei goes with us," Ayumi continued as she approached Koenma's desk. **

"**Okay then Hiei, you'll go with Yusuke and Kuwabara. It seems like Ayumi wants to be alone with Kurama." Koenma said jokingly in a serious tone that made Ayumi blush a little.**

"**I didn't say anything like that. I just pointed out a mistake." Ayumi said in a denial voice, but still blushing. "Whatever you say. Now, since the summer class starts tomorrow, you'll have to pause your vacation and go back to the mansion to train. You won't have any trainer so you'll train on your own. Got it?" Koenma said quickly as everybody nodded.**

"**Oh and by the way, Ayumi, your room is now ready." Koenma announced as a portal appeared in front of them and everybody went in with Ayumi mouthing the word the word "thanks" to Koenma.**

"**Oh by the way," Ayumi said, stepping out of the portal with everybody else following her. "Where are the girls?" Ayumi asked. "They told me that they wanted to stay at the resort for a little while." Koenma answered as he started stamping a pile of papers.**

"**Okay then, bye!" Ayumi shouted as she walked through the portal which quickly disappeared. **

**>>BACK AT THE MANSION **

**At the training grounds, the whole Urumeshi team (Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Ayumi) started training as soon as they arrived. **

**In the middle of the training where Yusuke and Hiei are fighting and the same goes for Kurama and Kuwabara, Ayumi sat on a bench beside the Arena. **

"**Man! I can't believe it! All of them are at the resort having fun while I'm stuck here training! Ugh!" Ayumi started talking to herself, again. (Ayumi: what? It's a habit so deal with it!) **

**An hour later, everybody rested for a while. And after a snack and drink they went back to practice. "Ayumi! Let's fight!" Kuwabara shouted as he approached Ayumi who was sitting on the bench. **

"**Okay then…" Ayumi said as she stood up and walked to the arena. By this time, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei are now seating at the bench Ayumi was seating a while ago. "Kuwabara? Fighting Ayumi?" Yusuke shouted in disbelief. **

"**Why, got some problems with that?" Ayumi shouted all the way from the other side of the arena, approaching Yusuke with a death glare in her face. "Nothing. It's just that you're a girl and you're not supposed to be fighting…" Yusuke said as a sweat drop appeared at the back of his head. **

"**Oops. Bad answer…" Kurama said as he watched Yusuke who was really scared at Ayumi who was sending death glares at him. "Yeah. I'm a girl. So what? Say whatever you want. It's not stopping me." Ayumi finally said as she walked back at the arena. **

"**You ready?" Kuwabara asked threateningly. "Duh? Just get on with it!" Ayumi shouted as she switched to her fighting stance. Kuwabara deployed her spirit sword and started attacking Ayumi.**

**Everybody watched in amazement as Ayumi kept on dodging each and every attack that Kuwabara gives. "Is that all that you can do?" Ayumi asked teasingly as she dodged here and there, as if she was just playing. **

**It went on and on, Kuwabara attacking and Ayumi dodging. Suddenly, Ayumi slipped and Kuwabara attacked straight forward. Everybody stared in amazement as Ayumi laid flat on the floor and Kuwabara obviously MISSED.**

"**I thought you wanted to fight with me?" Ayumi asked as she stayed lying on the floor. With this, Kuwabara felt really insulted and was about to stab Ayumi when Ayumi rolled over and kicked Kuwabara's foot and made him fall off. **

**Then Ayumi placed her foot on Kuwabara's chest and said that she won. Everybody stared in surprise but they kept that "face" from Ayumi. Knowing Kuwabara, it's no surprise that Ayumi won.

* * *

**

windwitch08: yah.. Kuwabara lost to Ayumi.. maybe it's just pure luck.. (Ayumi: watch it..) hehe.. just kidding.. she's a strong woman, though she doesn't look like it.. haha.. joke.. well, stay tuned for more chapters!

I sound like a narrator after a movie series.. haha.. R&R! pLeAsE?


End file.
